


What have we done?

by LaPaon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And some Flashbacks to better times, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, People come to conclusions, Plot, and Nathalie aka Mayura being badass, and come to the obvious, and dance a little, and speak to each other, kiss, she is there to kick ass and take names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPaon/pseuds/LaPaon
Summary: Nathalie loves Gabriel. Trough a accident with an Akuma both Mayura and Hawkmoth get Hit and starts to make out until the Miraculous Ladybug fix it. But even after that they both realise the feelings they have for each other even more.But is this enough to let everything behind and start a Relationship?Find it out.
Relationships: GabeNath - Relationship
Comments: 67
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Credit for this Idea goes completly to hurryglow ( Tumblr name ) who came up with it.  
> I just wrote it into a Fanficiton. With permission of course.  
> And i want to mention MyMayura, who came up with the idea, that Mayura is uneffected of the cure of Ladybugs Miraculous.

Nathalie could feel it every time she changed into Mayura. The deep desire to be closer to the man beside her, in the beautiful purple suit. Feel his warmth, and his hands arround her. And oh god for a kiss, from him, she would do almost anything, even if that will probably remain a dream forever. As Nathalie, it had become child's play over the years to have this desir under control, to suppress it and to ignore it. But as a Mayura, it was completely impossible for her to push that desire aside.

It was the same for her again this time. She stood as Mayura next to Hawkmoth, who was once again making his usual speech as he would give a poor Parisian the strength to escape his sad situation into which someone else had brought him, in exchange for the Miraculous of Ladybug and catnoir.  
This time, it had caught a Parisian who had gone a little too far with his so-called "Shipping" and had to accept severe criticism.  
Hawkmoth had only been a little uncertain, "whether someone like that would bring it at all?" On the other hand, he had already accummulated much stranger people.  
"So my love. Do we have a deal? ”He started now. It snaps quietly before he grins. She had accepted and changed. "It starts, my dear Mayura. Get ready. " " Yes Hawkmoth "

Nathalie loved to transform into Mayura. She had never seen herself as a good person. So it was not hard for her to become Mayura. Although she wished that Gabriel finally concluded with the past, but also understood that it was probably impossible in his current condition.  
"There they are!" Hawkmoth cried, pulling her out of her thoughts. Ladybug and Catnoir had finally appeared and were ready to fight. "Should I be on my way?" Mayura asked him and he nodded. She was just turning when he held her hand back. "But be careful, you know, the Miraculous Ladybug doesn't affect you .." Mayura smiled gently and put her hand on his. "I know. I'll be careful. ”Hawkmoth knew how much he needed her. He hated sending her to the battlefield, but she was just incredibly strong and skillful so he sometimes had no choice, if he wanted to achieve his goal. He nodded and let her go. "See you soon," he said. "See you soon," Mayura said, jumping out of the window. She loved jumping over the rooftops of Paris, feeling the wind in her hair and feeling like she could fly. Above all, she could now suppress the desire in her more easily, after all, Hawkmoth was away from her with every step. She knew her feelings for him were one-sided and they probably would never be returned, but just as Gabriel Emilie would never give up, she couldn't just give up love for him. She had often been asked what she saw in him. After all, he was a retired man who had even built a wall between himself and his own son. But she knew that Gabriel had built this facade as protection and he was actually a much nicer person than he wanted to admit himself. At least to her. Of course, he had made his mistakes. She was aware of that, but she had committed something like that.

She landed on a small roof ledge. The fight was in full swing. Ladybug and Catnoir had their hands full, avoiding the Loveshipper's attacks, Hawkmoth had probably called him that. It could be a breeze to get to the Miraculouse. Mayura suddenly jumped out of hiding, lunging at Catnoir, who had the misfortune to just have been closer to her without noticing her. "Surprise kittens!" She called to him as she tore him to the ground. "Mayura !?" called Catnoir and Ladybug in the Canon. Catnoir tried to free himself but in vain, Mayura held him too tight. "I really do not like these stubborn fans!" Cried Catnoir before bouncing his back on the ground the next moment. "Urg!". Although the Miraculous protected him from serious consequences, he still felt the impact. Mayura jumped up and helped Catnoir to his feet, just to use him directly as a shield. "Now!" Commanded Mayura Loveshipper who then launched another attack and Catnoir actually met. "Catnoir! No! Stop! "Ladybug shouted, and another attack flew straight towards her. "Damn!" In the last second, she could still dodge. "Catnoir!" She tried again to reach her partner, but this one seemed to have very different worries. Mayura had a firm grip on him as she paid close attention to how the little cat would react in his arms. This bit his teeth, he was clearly fighting with himself. As if something would want to brain wash him.  
Catnoir! Answer with! Please! ”Ladybug tried a third time. Catnoir finally looked at her, but his eyes made her shiver. "My Lady! I tried to deny it for a long time, but I just can't do it anymore. I love you! ”What the hell? What had gotten into him now? Catnoir looked at Mayura who was as surprised as Ladybug. "Let go! Old woman! There is only one for me! ”He reached out with his hand and caught Mayura in the face and scratched her cheek. She let go of him and this was about to fall directly on Ladybug "Wonderful!" Called Loveshipper. "Just wonderful!" Mayura growled and got ready to capture the boy again to take his miraculous when the accused suddenly looked at her. "Your passion, for your partner Hawkmoth, really cannot be overlooked. How does it look romantic between you? Finally give me an answer to this question! ”Mayura took a few steps back. "What is it to you?"  
"What are you doing?" Hawkmoth intervened now. "She is not your opponent!"  
But Loveshipper shook his head and shot at Mayura, who could dodge. "Stop it!" Hawkmoth cried, "I'll take the Akuma away from you again if you -" a second shot at Mayura, which missed her very narrowly. She stood literally with her back to the wall. She looked around the rear table. It stood under the balcony of a simple, more family house. So there was no escape upwards. To the side! She rolled away and the beam hit the wall. Just in time. Ladybug tried to put some distance between herself and her dear crazy kitten before calling her Miraculous Ladybug. But this was really disappointing. What should she do with a gong?  
Mayura ducked. Damn she had to get out of here. She ran, trying to keep distance between herself and the seemingly completely out of control Akuma.  
A cough escaped her body. "Not now!" She ordered her body. As if this would listen to her.

She jumped up a wall and saved herself on a roof before having to cough again. Another beam narrowly passed her head. Loveshipper hadn't given up on her yet.  
She looked over her shoulder, where should she run? What if this madman was after her? It would be best if she would flee somewhere in an alley and change back there. "Yes, that would be best-" she hadn't noticed that Hawkmoth had come to her rescue and now she had run straight into him. "Watch out!" He shouted as he lunged at her to protect her. They both fell to the ground with Hawkmoth on top of her. Mayura's cheeks blushed for a second, but now was really not the time. Hawkmoth, who now realized how inappropriate it was, quickly got up on "sorry," he said quickly as he held out a hand to help her up. He was now protecting her. "Finally stop it! I have given you these powers, and if you disobey me I will take them away from you! "  
He tried to talk to his Akuma victim. But the latter answered him with another attack which he could not avoid. He was hit. "Hakmoth," called Mayura, but Hawkmoth raised his hand. "Run already!" Mayura couldn't. It was frozen. Not that she had a lot of time. The next shot intended for her hit her on the left upper arm. It didn't hurt, but she dropped to her knees and a small coughing fit broke out. The aftermath got worse. She soon had to change back. Hawkmoth hurried to her. "Please don't," she thought as she raised her head to get him in the face. His face was full of despair and concern for her. No comparison to the look that Catnoir Ladybug had given. Her eyes widened. Didn't he have any effect on him because he was the one who created the Miraculous? "Are you okay?" Mayura nodded. "Yes .. it .. it's okay" We have to get out of here. Hawkmoth turned to Loveshipper, who also looked at the two in amazement. Apparently he wondered why it hadn't worked. Hawkmoth take this opportunity. He quickly lifted Mayura on his arms and disappeared over the roofs.When he arrived at the Agreste Villa, he brought Mayura to his large living room. Thank god no one had been home. And looked at the surveillance cameras, if only he or Nathalie. They both turned back and Gabriel put them on the couch. "How are you?" He asked her clearly concerned. He knelt in front of the couch, only a few meters away from her. Nathalie shook her head. She had to struggle with her feelings. They were far too strong and far too intense. Even as Mayura, they were not as intense as at that moment. She felt her heart beat faster and faster and more violently. In her stomach she felt like there were many little butterflies dancing in him and the rest of her body felt hot. As if it were on fire. Her thoughts went crazy. Again and again she could only think of Gabriel and how much she wanted more. More than just a hug, a nice look and soft words that made you crazy afterwards. The gentle side of him that he was only showing her now was not enough for her at the moment. "Otherwise it is enough!" She warned herself. "Damn .. Am I 14 again ?!" She turned her head to him and looked at him. He still looked worried, but there was no sign that she was doing the same as her. "So I'm the only one again who is affected ..." it went through her head. "Do you need a glass of water?" He asks her, unsure if there is anything he could do. He hated those moments when he felt so helpless. Nathalie shook her head again. "No .. it'll be right back." Nathalie felt like crying. She rarely showed feelings. She had learned early on to keep her real emotions hidden, and to simply come across cold. "You are like a robot!" Was often thrown at her head. But that had never bothered her. Now it felt like all of the feelings that she had buried in her back then suddenly hit her. Suddenly she noticed a cold hand on her forehead. "You look a little warm .. Are these the side effects?" Her gaze was now completely on Gabriel's face. He had come a little closer to her. He had rested his arm on the couch. The other hand was now on Nathalie's forehead. For a brief moment she could smell Gabriel's perfume, the same as always. "I .. think it's just .. the side effects, I mean .. I was a little too long Mayura." Gabriel's eyes clouded. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked so much of you .." She shook her head. "Alright sir," she puts on a gentle smile. "I would be happy to help you .." Gabriel shook his head briefly and smiled back gently. How many times have I told you, finally call me Gabriel. " Nathalie's heart stopped for a second. Was that the light or general situation they were in that made their hearts beat faster? "I .. try .. It's just so unusual sometimes .." she tried to justify herself. "We have worked together even more closely for months than in all the years in which you were only my secretary. And it is unusual? " Nathalie nodded quickly. She was still too taken with the situation.Nathalie nodded quickly. She was still too taken with the situation. Gabriel's hand was slowly moving from Nathalie's forehead to her cheek. "You glow" "You look hot from my perspective," he shot through her head. But she couldn't say that. "It's a little hot in here .." she said instead. Gabriel raised an eyebrow "Are you lying to me?" Could he still read minds now? " Gabriel had noticed it long ago. The attack hadn't missed him. She had met him. And she started to work. He was just significantly better at hiding that. Better than Nathalie. Or maybe it was the last bit of self-respect towards his wife that kept him from going further. Much further. He wanted more. He wanted to know what those pink lips would taste like and how Nathalie would react. The smell alone made him crazy. But despite everything, something held him back. "No I ... it's really hot here," stammered Nathalie. She was so incredibly cute when she was so shy, Gabriel thought. Otherwise she was distant from everyone. So far only he knew this side of her, and he liked the thought. Please ... finally go away or do something," Nathalie begged Gabriel in her own head. Her fingers twitched again and again only to be held back by her. "I can not! I may! Not! ”She warned herself. Gabriel's hand moved on, and Nathalie noticed how the place where the hand was still tingling. He placed his hand between her neck and shoulder. The result was even closer. The two were only a few centimeters apart. The red on Nathalie's cheeks became more intense. She felt his breath. He was as fast as hers. It was no longer possible. She couldn't go on. "I'm sorry sir!" She grabbed him and pulled him closer until her lips met. It felt far too good. It was like fireworks exploding in Nathalie. Startled, she released him and gave him the opportunity to back away. She looked at him ashamed and with a crimson head. On the contrary, Gabriel did not back off. He now put his other hand on her cheek. "Still, Gabriel not sir," he said gently to her and kissed her again. This time love fuller and longer. He didn't want to have himself under control anymore. Didn't want to hold back anymore. He wanted this here. Here and now.Nathalie leaned her cheek against his hand and returned his kiss. How nice it felt. Gabriel was gentle but careful. He could kiss well. Now and then they paused for a moment, both gasping for breath, only to go straight on. They felt like two travelers walking through a desert and finally found an oasis. This is what her kisses felt like. Nathalie, who had become a little safer now, was even beginning to slowly stroke his hair. It was surprisingly soft. His hair gel, however, was probably not prepared for today. Nathalie managed to completely redesign Gabriel's hairstyle with just a few movements. More and more strands of hair were hanging on his face now. The next time they paused to take a breath, she even had to laugh a little at what he looked like. "How nice her honest laugh was," thought Gabriel. But it didn't last long. He started kissing her one last time. With as much passion and feeling as he could. A pink light in the form of a swarm that looked like many little ladybugs came flying into the room and circled it. Only now did he fully realize what he was doing. Gabriel started up, which also startled Nathalie, who immediately pulled her hands away from him. "Damn .. what had he done? He had cheated on Emilie. Count that at all .. after all she was in a coffin and it was an attack, so - of course that counted! ”He discussed with himself. "I ..." he stammered. Nathalie understood his gaze immediately. Everything was as before. Just not for them. But what difference would it make now? Gabriel didn't move. He was too focused on her face. He felt terrible. Like an inner conflict with yourself. And yet. There was that little voice in him that said, “Go on. Do it! ”Unfortunately, that voice was not loud enough. He got up and went through his hair once. Nathalie also sits up and straightens her glasses. Both were silent. No one made a sound. What should you say in such a situation?


	2. new acquaintances, old problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hurryglow came up with the Idea of Jean and Nathalie becoming Friends.   
> So I made it a part of the second Chapter. Enjoy!

Nathalie sighed softly as she stood in a corner in the big Le Grand Paris. It was another celebration to which Gabriel Agreste and Adrien had been invited. Once again Gabriel had sent her out to keep an eye on Adrien, and especially because he still didn't feel the need to leave the house and appear at such events.  
She took another sip from her champagne glass and continued to watch the people at the party. Everyone was in a good mood, Adrien had joined his classmates and was chatting cheerfully with them. Nathalie did not like such events. She always feels rather out of place. She was supposed to be at Gabriel's side while he shook hands and answered questions about his new collection. Don't take his place. But that was just her opinion.  
She took another sip before setting the still full glass aside and headed for the stairs. She was looking for some fresh air. She still couldn't forget what had happened between her and Gabriel the last time. The kiss was almost a week old now. Gabriel had managed to oust it. At least that's how it felt to Nathalie. Still, she couldn't deny that the two had involuntarily moved away from each other. And she just didn't know how to make up for that mistake. After all, it had cost her a lot to get so close to Gabriel.  
She leaned her arms on the roof and let the wind blow through her hair. It was a good feeling. She closed her eyes for a moment.  
"Madame looks a lot nicer when she smiles than when she worries."  
Nathalie opened her eyes and whirled around. She saw a man in a black suit with dark hair who looked at her apologetically. "I didn't mean to apologize to Madame." "I was just surprised. I didn't think anyone would follow me. ”Nathalie replied. "Aren't you, Miss Bourgeois's butler?" Nathalie remembered seeing him a few times. But never really spoke to him.  
He nodded "I'm Jean. You are Mr. Agreste's assistant. ”  
"Errand boy fits a little better," she whispered softly. "Is there something that Madame is burdened with?"  
"Please call me Nathalie, Madame sounds so formal," she smiled softly.  
Jean nodded. "What's bothering you Nathalie?" He didn't give in. "You always look like you get on well with your boss." Nathalie shook her head. "It's not. We .. made a mistake .. ”She dropped her head. "I've had the feeling since then that wall between us that I can't surround. Not this normal wall that exists between employer and employee. ”“ A wall that blocks the friendship between them? ”She interrupted Jean and Nathalie nodding. "Yes. And that burdens me. "  
Jean came to her at the site and smiled gently. “I've known Mr. Agreste for a long time now, through the friendship between Mademoiselle and Adrien. And they always looked as if they understood the Agreste better than a simple secretary could. ”  
Nathalie had to smile sadly "I've just known both for a long time. We were at the same university back then. Emilie was my best friend. But everything has changed since she disappeared. "  
"But not the bond between Mr. Agreste and them. What I want to convey to you, I think Mr. Agreste just needs some time. He didn't look like a man who just gave up on me. ”If only Jean knew how right he was with this statement.  
"I'm just afraid I broke everything."  
Jean shook her head. "No, I do not think so. Then he would not trust her so much anymore to send her to such events as his representative. ”  
"Do you mean?" And Jean nodded and gave her a small smile.  
"I'm sure they are as important to him as he is to them. And a little rain won't let your fire go out. "  
Nathalie's cheeks turned a little red. In other words, it sounded wrong. "I, it's not like that -" Jean raised a hand. "You don't owe me an explanation," he said softly. Perhaps Nathalie had hardly noticed him before. But he had kept an eye on her. And so it hadn't happened to him how the way Nathalie looked at Gabriel had changed. Nathalie smiled cautiously "I should probably go back to see Adrien. Thank you for listening to me. "Jean nodded." It was an honor for me. If you want, and once again feel like you need advice, I can give you my phone number. ”Nathalie considered kurt. Should she really accept the offer? She was so reluctant to ask for help. But Jean was really good at giving advice ... Why not? "If you want." She took out her cell phone and both exchanged their numbers before going back.

Gabriel had noticed it for a while now. Nathalie was busy with her cell phone more often than he was used to. Not that this affected their work in any way. Her work was still exemplary. But still something bothered him. Then on the other hand, as long as it didn't affect the work, it didn't matter to him who she wrote with all day. However, he kept catching himself looking at her instead of being focused on his screen. He had rarely spoken to her in the past few days, but more and more, he began to watch her. How she was sitting at her desk, and how her hair was waving back and forth and - No more! He interrupted himself and focused on a screen again. Just to look at her again the next time her cell phone vibrates. "I can't work like that! Not as Gabriel at least. He turned to the large painting in the golden frame around which Emilie was showing. "Sir?" Nathalie spoke to him from her seat. "I just need a short break. I have to pursue this negative feeling. ”He lied and disappeared. Gabriel was aware that the only negative feeling he felt was his own. Of course there were still Nathalie's feelings, but he tried not to notice them. And at the moment she was sad, but even he was not so heartless and would now accumulate it. "Nooro!" Gabriel called and the little Kwami knew what that meant. He came flying to him and turned Gabriel into the infamous Hawkmoth. He closed his eyes and tried to feel some negative feeling. A little accumulation would definitely lift his mood. But nothing. Paris was far too peaceful. He stamped furiously on the floor and a few butterflies flew up and circled him. He followed them with his eyes and a thought occurred to him.

Nathalie was back to work. Until a familiar voice tore her out of this "Nathalie!"  
"Oh no .. please not again ..." it just shot through her head as Gabriel aka Hawkmoth aka the Collector kicked the door to her office again. "Where are you Natalie?"  
Startled she stood in front of her desk "Gabriel ?! Why did you not- she didn't get further because Gabriel had already thrown her book at her, which she could barely avoid. "What are you doing ?!" she cried. "You distract me, I can't design new things like that, so I'll make it my inspiration!" He threw the book again, but this time Nathalie wouldn't be as easy to catch as last time.  
She knew she had no changs against him. "Duusu!" "Yes miss Nathalie?" "Transform me!"  
Duusu nodded and quickly enough, before Collector could stop her, she became Mayura.  
"Gabriel I ask you! Come to the sanctum! ”She cried desperately. But he pretended not to hear her, he ran to meet her with the book, but Mayura was not stupid, she quickly ran to the window and jumped out of it. Outside it would be harder for him to catch them. She jumped to the nearest roof and beyond, only to find that she was being followed.  
"Stay here!" "Just to become another page in your book again? No thanks! ”She called to him and jumped down from the roof into a side street and ran on. As always, it was impressive how much power the Miraculous wielded. Running faster and jumping higher were only part of these powers. A look over her shoulder and she could see him again and again he threw the book. She looked at the wall on her right and with a zigzag jump she had jumped up and back on a roof. She had to stop briefly because her lungs started to burn. It was a little since she was Mayura and yet the side effects came back immediately. "Got you!" Collector called only to be stopped by Ladybug's yo-yo. "A villain is chasing another villain. You don't see that every day. ”Catnoir called slightly sarcastically. Mayura looked at him and only coughed lightly once in response to which he grinned. "What's up Federlady? Marriage war with your butterfly? "  
Listen to Catnoir," Ladybug replied slightly annoyed. "But I would also like to understand this situation." "Mylady be careful!" Catnoir called as Collector another attack on her but the Mayura started with her fan early on. "Hawkmoth has accumulated Gabriel Agreste for reasons unknown to me, this is pursuing me. It's not that difficult to understand. ”Mayura admitted gruffly. "Why should Gabriel Agreste be after you?" Asked Ladybug but Mayura just rolled her eyes. "I haven't gotten to ask him that since he chased me." "Then we'll do it right after we get rid of his evil intentions," Catnoir announced before grinning at Collector.  
He had learned from his last encounter with him and smoothly dodged his attack to distract him. Ladybug, which previously stood on another roof, now landed next to Mayura. She knew that everything could just be another trap. It would not be the first in the Mayura that had lured her. But something was definitely different. Mayura is also following Ladybug with an appraising look. She crossed her arms so that she couldn't get her Miraculous easily. "Would you like to help us?" Ladybug finally asked after both of them stared at each other for far too long. "I'm sure nothing will come out well if we-" Catnoir called before a kick from Collector interrupted him and in front of the feet of the two hurled "Ouch ..."  
Mayura grinned slightly. "It wasn't my plan, but when I'm here." If she helped both of them, Gabriel could be himself faster, and she could talk about what made him do something like that. Ladybug held out one hand to her and her yo-yo in the other  
"Armistice?" Mayura nodded and took her hand "At least for now, so what's the plan?"  
Ladybug grinned, "The Akuma will be back in the book, so I think one of us should take the book from him, destroy another and catch the Akuma again."  
Mayura grimaced and grinned, "Then watch and learn little beetle." Immediately, she ran straight towards Gabriel before he could really realize what was happening to him, Mayura cleverly took his book out of his hand and twisted his hand on his Back, and pushed him face down on the floor. The book under her shoe. "You had ordered a book."  
"Wow .." Catnoir and Ladybug whispered softly. They hadn't known how strong and especially fast Mayura was. She kicked the book to Catnoir. "Your turn kitten!"  
"Let go of me!" Collector tried to fight back, but he had no escape from Chang's Mayura's grip. "Neiin!"  
Ladybug was still amazed. She hadn't even needed her Miraculous Ladybug. Then, on the other hand, nothing had arisen that should have been repaired.  
Catnoir's Catalymuss tore her away in time to catch the Akuma and Collector turned back to Gabriel. Mayura released him immediately.  
"What .. happened?" He whispered slowly and rubbed his head "Where am I?" Catnoir came up to him with a smile. "You were accumulated, but now everything is all right sir."  
"Catnoir? And .. Ladybug? ”Gabriel was less surprised to see her, but more disappointed not having managed to get to the Miraculouse. He got up slowly.  
Ladybug Ohring sounded in her usual beeping "Catnoir, can you bring him home?"  
the black cat nodded. "It's clear. Or do you prefer to do that Mayura? "  
"Mayura?" Gabriel turned, startled, only to see Mayura next to her. She stood there in her usual pose, with her fan in front of her face. "I don't feel like it. Besides, I don't even know where he lives. I'd rather say goodbye at this point. ”She folded the fan. "Was I an 'honor' your hero" with these words she jumped backwards from the roof and disappeared. Catnoir looked at Ladybug questioningly "I thought she wanted to ask him how he was after her?" Ladybug just shrugged her shoulders "I was after her? .." Catoir nodded. "Can you remember why sir?" Gabriel shook his head "No .."  
"We will probably never find out. Well, see you next time ”Catnoir waved as Ladybug disappeared“ See you next time M'lady ”


	3. new acquaintances, old problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hurryglow came up with the Idea of Jean and Nathalie becoming Friends.  
> So I made it a part of the second Chapter. Enjoy!

Nathalie sighed softly as she stood in a corner in the big Le Grand Paris. It was another celebration to which Gabriel Agreste and Adrien had been invited. Once again Gabriel had sent her out to keep an eye on Adrien, and especially because he still didn't feel the need to leave the house and appear at such events.  
She took another sip from her champagne glass and continued to watch the people at the party. Everyone was in a good mood, Adrien had joined his classmates and was chatting cheerfully with them. Nathalie did not like such events. She always feels rather out of place. She was supposed to be at Gabriel's side while he shook hands and answered questions about his new collection. Don't take his place. But that was just the way things go since Emilies 'dead'.  
She took another sip before setting the still halffull glass aside and headed for the stairs. She was looking for some fresh air. She still couldn't forget what had happened between her and Gabriel the last time. The kiss was almost a week old now. Gabriel had managed to oust it. At least that's how it felt to Nathalie. Still, she couldn't deny that the two had involuntarily moved away from each other. And she just didn't know how to make up for that mistake. After all, it had cost her a lot to get so close to Gabriel.  
She leaned her arms on the roof and let the wind blow through her hair. It was a good feeling. She closed her eyes for a moment.  
"Madame looks a lot nicer when she smiles than when she worries."  
Nathalie opened her eyes and whirled around. She saw a man in a black suit with dark hair who looked at her apologetically. "I didn't mean to scare Madame. I apologize" "I was just surprised. I didn't think anyone would follow me. ”Nathalie replied. "Aren't you, Miss Bourgeois's butler?" Nathalie remembered seeing him a few times. But never really spoke to him.  
He nodded "I'm Jean. You are Mr. Agreste's assistant. ”  
"Errand boy fits a little better," she whispered softly. "Is there something that Madame is burdened with?"  
"Please call me Nathalie, Madame sounds so formal," she smiled softly.  
Jean nodded. "What's bothering you Nathalie?" He repeated.  
"Is it because of your Boss?." Nathalie shook her head. "It's not. We .. made a mistake .. ”She dropped her head. "I've had the feeling since then that wall between us that I can't surround. Not this normal wall that exists between employer and employee. ”  
“ A wall that blocks the friendship between them? ” interrupted Jean and Nathalie nodding. "Yes. And that burdens me. "  
Jean came to her at the site and smiled gently. “I've known Mr. Agreste for a long time now, through the friendship between Mademoiselle and Adrien. And you always looked as if you understood the Agreste better than a simple secretary could. ”  
Nathalie had to smile sadly "I've just known both for a long time. We were at the same university back then. Emilie was my best friend. But everything has changed since she disappeared. "  
"But not the bond between Mr. Agreste and you. What I want to convey to you, I think Mr. Agreste just needs some time. He didn't look like a man who just gave up on something. ”  
If only Jean knew how right he was with this statement.  
"I'm just afraid I broke everything."  
Jean shook her head. "No, I do not think so. Then he would not trust her so much anymore to send her to such events as his representative. ”  
"You think so?" Jean nodded and gave her a small smile.  
"I'm sure you are as important to him as he is to you. And a little rain won't let your fire go out. "  
Nathalie's cheeks turned a little red. In on way it sounded wrong. "I, it's not like that -"  
Jean raised a hand. "You don't owe me an explanation," he said softly. Perhaps Nathalie had hardly noticed him before. But he had kept an eye on her. And so it hadn't happened to him how the way Nathalie looked at Gabriel had changed. Nathalie smiled cautiously "I should probably go back to see Adrien. Thank you for listening to me. "Jean nodded." It was an honor for me. If you want, and once again feel like you need advice, I can give you my phone number. ”Nathalie considered. Should she really accept the offer? She was so reluctant to ask for help. But Jean was really good at giving advice ... Why not? "If you want." She took out her cell phone and both exchanged their numbers before going back.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel had noticed it for a while now. Nathalie was busy with her cell phone more often than he was used to. Not that this affected their work in any way. Her work was still exemplary. But still something bothered him. Then on the other hand, as long as it didn't affect the work, it didn't matter to him who she wrote with all day. However, he kept catching himself looking at her instead of being focused on his screen. He had rarely spoken to her in the past few days, but more and more, he began to watch her. How she was sitting at her desk, and how her hair was waving back and forth and - No more! He interrupted himself and focused on a screen again. Just to look at her again the next time her cell phone vibrates. "I can't work like that! Not as Gabriel at least. He turned to the large painting in the golden frame around which Emilie was showing. "Sir?" Nathalie spoke to him from her seat. "I just need a short break. I have to pursue this negative feeling. ”He lied and disappeared. Gabriel was aware that the only negative feeling he felt was his own. Of course there were still Nathalie's feelings, but he tried not to notice them. And at the moment she was sad, but even he was not so heartless and would now akumatize her. "Nooro!" Gabriel called and the little Kwami knew what that meant. He came flying to him and turned Gabriel into the infamous Hawkmoth. He closed his eyes and tried to feel some negative feeling. A little akumazation would definitely lift his mood. But nothing. Paris was far too peaceful. He stamped furiously on the floor and a few butterflies flew up and circled him. He followed them with his eyes and a thought occurred to him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathalie was back to work. Until a familiar voice tore her out of this "Nathalie!"  
"Oh no .. please not again ..." it just shot through her head as Gabriel aka Hawkmoth aka the Collector kicked the door to her office again. "Where are you Natalie?"  
Startled she stood in front of her desk "Gabriel ?! Why did you not-" she didn't get further because Gabriel had already thrown her book at her, which she could barely avoid. "What are you doing ?!" she cried. "You distract me, I can't design new things like that, so I'll make it my inspiration!" He threw the book again, but this time Nathalie wouldn't be as easy to catch as last time.  
She knew she had no changs against him. "Duusu!" "Yes miss Nathalie?" "Spread my feathers!"  
Duusu nodded and quickly enough, before Collector could stop her, she became Mayura.  
"Gabriel I ask you! Come to the sanctum! ”She cried desperately. But he pretended not to hear her and ran to meet her with the book, but Mayura was not stupid, she quickly ran to the window and jumped out of it. Outside it would be harder for him to catch her. She jumped to the nearest roof and beyond, only to find that she was being followed.  
"Stay here!" he screams. "Just to become another page in your book again? No thanks! ”She called to him and jumped down from the roof into a side street and ran on. As always, it was impressive how much power the Miraculous give her. Running faster and jumping higher were only part of these powers. A look over her shoulder and she could see him again and of course he threw the book again. She looked at the wall on her right and with another jump she had jumped up and back on a roof. She had to stop briefly because her lungs started to burn. It was a little since she was Mayura and yet the side effects came back immediately. "Got you!" Collector called only to be stopped by Ladybug's yo-yo. "A villain is chasing another villain. You don't see that every day. ”Catnoir called slightly sarcastically. Mayura looked at him and only coughed lightly once in response to which he grinned. "What's up grandma? Marriage war with your butterfly? "  
Just stop Catnoir," Ladybug replied slightly annoyed. "But I would also like to understand this situation." "Mylady be careful!" Catnoir called as Collector starts another attack on her but Mayura stoped the Book with her fan early on. "Hawkmoth has akumatize Gabriel Agreste. For reasons unknown to me, he is pursuing me. It's not that difficult to understand. ”Mayura admitted gruffly. "Why should Gabriel Agreste be after you?" Asked Ladybug but Mayura just rolled her eyes. "I haven't gotten to ask him that since he chased me."  
"Then we'll do it right after we get rid of his evil intentions," Catnoir announced before grinning at Collector.  
He had learned from his last encounter with him and smoothly dodged his attack to distract him. Ladybug, which previously stood on another roof, now landed next to Mayura. She knew that everything could just be another trap. It would not be the first in the Mayura that had lured her. But something was definitely different. Mayura is also following Ladybug with an appraising look. She crossed her arms so that she couldn't get her Miraculous easily. "Would you like to help us?" Ladybug finally asked after both of them stared at each other for far too long. "I'm sure nothing will come out well if we-" Catnoir called before a kick from Collector interrupted him and in front of the feet of the two hurled "Ouch ..."  
Mayura grinned slightly. "It wasn't my plan, but well. If you like." If she helped both of them, Gabriel could be himself faster, and she could talk about what made him do something like that. Ladybug held out one hand to her the yo-yo in the other  
"Armistice?" Mayura nodded and took her hand "At least for now, so what's the plan?"  
Ladybug grinned, "The Akuma will be back in the book, so I think one of us should take the book from him, destroy another and catch the Akuma again."  
Mayura grimaced and grinned, "Then watch and learn little beetle." Immediately, she ran straight towards Gabriel before he could really realize what was happening to him, Mayura cleverly took his book out of his hand and twisted his hand on his Back, while pushed his face down on the floor. The book under her shoe befour kicking it to Ladybugs feeds. "You had ordered a book."  
"Wow .." Catnoir and Ladybug whispered softly. They hadn't known how strong and especially fast Mayura was. Ladybug took the Book befour ripping it in half.  
"Let go of me!" Collector tried to fight back, but he had no escape from Chang's Mayura's grip.  
Ladybug was still amazed. She hadn't even needed her Miraculous Ladybug. Then, on the other hand, nothing had arisen that should have been repaired.  
She catchs the Akuma and Collector turned back to Gabriel. Mayura released him immediately.  
"What .. happened?" Gabriel whispered slowly and rubbed his head "Where am I?"  
Catnoir came up to him with a smile. "You were akumatize, but now everything is all right sir."  
"Catnoir? And .. Ladybug? ”Gabriel was less surprised to see her, but more disappointed not having managed to get to the Miraculouse. He got up slowly.  
Ladybug earrings sounded in her usual beeping "Catnoir, can you bring him home?"  
the black cat nodded. "Of course. Or do you prefer to do that Mayura? "  
"Mayura?" Gabriel turned, startled, only to see Mayura next to her. She stood there in her usual pose, with her fan in front of her face. "I don't feel like it. Besides, I don't even know where he lives. I'd rather say goodbye at this point. ”She folded the fan. "Was I an 'honor' heros" with these words she jumped backwards from the roof and disappeared. Catnoir looked at Ladybug questioningly "I thought she wanted to ask him how he was after her?" Ladybug just shrugged her shoulders "I was after her? .." Catoir nodded. "Can you remember why sir?" Gabriel shook his head "No .."  
"We will probably never find out. Well, see you next time ”Catnoir waved as Ladybug disappeared“ See you next time M'lady ”


	4. A new true Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie and Gabriel share another conversation with way to much starring into each other eyes   
> And Jean finds out who Mayura really is.

Mayura flew over a couple of rooftops back to the mansion before landing in a remote alley to change back. From there it was only a few steps back. But as soon as she became Nathalie again, the burning in her lungs became more intense and another coughing fit came over her. She raised her hand to her face and leaned against the wall. "Miss Nathalie!" Duusu voice was full of worrie for her. "Don't worry...I'm fine" Nathalie whispered "It's not ... as bad .. as the last few times .." "Hmm ..." Duusu quietly flew onto her shoulder and leaned her little head against hers. They lingered for a moment and one could swear that Nathalie smiled a little. Until she rembered Gabriel. Duusu quickly flew into her pocket and she ran back to the mansion.

Gabriel was already in his still ravaged office. Catnoir was also standing in the room, whistling once, his arms behind his head. "What a mess"  
Gabriel nodded, "I guess I overdid it a little .." he admitted quietly. In fact, the door to the office was completely destroyed, since he had kicked it so hard that she fell out of the latch, and Nathalie's desk had to take a lot of it too. Catnoir seemed relieved that Nathalie was not hurt on the floor. Then again, where was she? She had always been by father's side. "Have you give your assistant a day off?" Gabriel continued to look around the room. "No .. Hopefully she will have taken herself to safety .."  
Catnoir looked at him and smiled softly "She seems to be really important to them" Gabriel nodded absently "Yes, yes .. She is .. more than a good friend for me. I owe her a lot .. "  
Catnoir started to smile brighter. But a beep from his ring interrupted the mood and Gabriel was only now realizing what he had just said. Catnoir bowed slightly "I'm saying goodbye sir. Take good care of your 'good friend', "he said with a grin before disappearing. Gabriel was left alone and sighed.  
Nathalie was leaning against the wall in front of the office. She had chosen bad timing to come back. She had heard his words, which now drove the color to her face and made her heart beat faster. Duusu grinned to herself in Nathalies pocket.  
Nooro, who had to hide until now, could clearly feel Nathalie's feelings and Duusu's feelings. His eyes went to his master. She also seemed to feel this. Gabriel's cheeks turned slightly red. "Could you please come in .. I know you're there Nathalie". Nathalie hesitated before slowly entering the room. Head slightly bowed and completely wordless. Gabriel looked at her and sighed before going through his hair. He tended to do this when he was nervous. "You didn't have good timing .."  
"There was no intention .." she whispered softly. "You heard everything right?" asked Gabriel. "Only .. the part where .. Catnoir asks for me .." Nathalie was still standing stiff. Gabriel shook his head and took a few steps toward her until he was right in front of her. "Nathalie .. look at me" he said to her. Nathalie hesitated but did as she was told. Gabriel used that to hug her. "It's true. You heard it, so I there is no point in denying it. You are more important to me than a simple friend. I owe you a lot. I want to apologize for what happend today. And the past few days. I'm sorry .. "Nathalie was completely overwhelmed. Her heart was pounding as fast as the day they kissed. The memories of it were partly to blame. How much she wished again that he would do it again. "I .. couldn't let you destroy the whole mansion.", She whispered carefully and Gabriel gave a short laugh. "You had tobecome Mayura again .. How are you?" "It was a while ago so it's not that bad .. I hardly notice it .." Gabriel broke away a little from her and his hand almost moved independently to her cheek. "Are you sure?" Nathalie smiled and leaned her hand lightly against his hand. "Yes .. but please don't do that again. I had to team up with the heroes. "Gabriel smiled back. "I won't do it again .. I promise." They just stood there for what felt like an eternity. Looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Exactly that made Nathalie more and more a desire to simply stand on her tips toes and make the distance between the two disappear. Feel his tender lips on hers again. But she didn't. When she heard Adrien coming up the stairs to the mansion, she cleared her throat and took a few steps back. Duusu, who was still too blown away by what had just happened, did not even notice, so Nooro had to quickly drag her to the next best hiding place so that they were not discovered.  
"Father! Nathalie! Are you okay? "Adrien had made it to the office. Nathalie nodded "Nothing happened to us. At least not to me. "Her gaze wandered again to Gabriel, who also cleared his throat and put on his usual cold mask." Except for the fact that my office is a mess and I will probably appear in the 11 o'clock news, I'm fine too. "Adrien smiled" That pleases me"

A few days had passed and everyday life had returned to Agreste Family. The office had to be renovated, which did not prevent Gabriel from being on the hunt of the Miraculouse. He couldn't take the walk through the office as usual, but there were always a few butterflies where Emilie was. And so he had to fall back on it. So he could also spend a little more time with his wife, the reason for all of this, and yet a feeling of guilt crept up on him. He knew it would be healthier to let Emilie go, whose life was taken from the Miraculous, which Nathalie is now using. And his only hope was the miraculouse of the black cat and the ladybug, which together fulfilled one wish. But they were also the strongest of all miraculouse. Which made it almost impossible to give Emilie a second changs in his eyes. And then there was the feelings he had for Nathalie, who had developed from an assistant to a good friend and now much more. More than he liked. But his heart also beat for Emilie. He knew that.  
He stood in front of the coffin as a Hawkmoth and followed the events through his Akuma. Nathalie had also changed and went to support him with an amok. Gabriel would have preferred she would stay in the mansion, but since work was difficult at the moment anyway, he had allowed it. Or Nathalie had more or less decided it.  
The fight was now in full swing. Catnoir kept the Akuma at bay while Ladybug, who had already managed to catch Mayura's amok, was chasing her. "Finally stop!" She called to Mayura while chasing her over the rooftops. "What's up little bug? Can't you keep up? " was Mayuras response  
"Mayura," Hawkmoth called over the mask, "Come back." "I have a plan for Hawkmoth. Trust me. "She replied quietly enough that Ladybug couldn't understand a word.  
All she had to do was chase Ladybug a little further over the rooftops and then capture her until her earrings signaled that her time was almost up. So much for the theory. Another leap ran over the largest hotel in Paris, on the roof of which she suddenly discovered Jean. Mayura's gaze was tied to him for a second, so she didn't see Ladybug launch an attack on her. Her yo-yo caught her leg and brought Mayura down. Right in front of Jean's feet. Damn it. But that was not part of the plan. Mayura thought. Jean looked surprised, then raised an eyebrow. Had he recognized her?  
"Fast! Get away from her! It is dangerous! "Ladybug called to Jean. Mayura swung himself to her feet and behind Jean with a nimble movement. Then she just had to improvise. She ran past him to the door that led into the building and disappeared. "Arg !! Finally stop!" Ladybug called before continuing the chase and also disappearing into the building. Jean, unsure of what had just happened, ran perplexed after them. He had questions and he wanted them answered. He had made it down the first flight of stairs when a hand pulled him into a storage room. It was Mayuras. Exactly the person Jean wanted. Mayura put his hand on his mouth and listened to the silence. Only when she was absolutely certain that Ladybug was no longer nearby did she take her hand from his mouth. "You know it don't you?" She began to speak carefully. "Oh oui. How could I not know, "replied Jean. "There is an important reason for this .."  
"What could be so important to terrorize Paris?" Jean was upset. Mayura bowed her head. She suddenly felt deep repentance, something she had never really felt before. She often wondered if what she was doing was right, but she never felt remorse. Until now. "I can't tell it to you -" Jean burst his collar now, he took a step towards her and leaned a hand against the wall to prevent her from escaping. "Talk to me Nathalie! I beg you! I really want to like you, but if you tell me that you are terrorizing Paris for no reason, I will not be able to. "Mayura, who took a step back, looked at him to assess. Jean was really a nice person. He was smart and had a lot of good advice for her. He didn't judge her because she had feelings about a married man. He rather supported her. And he was the first friend she had back after a long time. "Duusu .. fall my feathers .." A blue shimmer flew over Mayura and she became Nathalie and Duusu, the little Kwami appeard. "Miss Nathalie ..." "not now Duusu," Nathalie interrupted her while her eyes never left Jean. "You shouldn't tell anyone else what I'm telling you .. promise." Jean raised an eyebrow again. He probably also appraised her, but nodded, "I promise if you finally give me an explanation." Nathalie nodded. "This ... is a kwami. A magical being. It's called Duusu. Only through her I can change. "Duusu looked at Jean "Nice to meet you! " " Likewise .. "replied Jean. "Anyway, Hawkmoth .. wants the Miraculouse from Ladybug and Catnoir .. they say .. they would make a wish come true ... Hawkmoth needs this wish .."Jean sighed. He took his hand off the wall and breathed a little air between the two again. "To become even more powerful?" Nathalie shook her head. "For what then?" he asks  
"I .." she looked to the side "Can't tell you without revealing who he is ... I'm sorry .. I can't cross that line." Jean had a guess who it was or who Hawkmoth could be. He could only imagine one person willing for Nathalie to go that far. "Please.. keep this to yourself ..-" "I won't tell anyone .." interrupted Jean. "We .. are friends after all .."  
Nathalie wasn't sure if he could trust that, but neither did she think that Jean would lie to her. Besides, she probably had no choice. The sound of her cell phone broke the silence. It was the sound of an emergency news. Hawkmoth had been spotted on the roofs of Paris. Did he leave after losing contact with Mayura? Nathalie looked at Jean desperately "I have to go!" Jean stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Take care of yourself .. And no more surprises of this kind please .." Nathalie smiled gently as she brushed his hand from her arm and nodded "Of course not .. Duusu!" The little Kwami nodded "Goodbye!"  
Hawkmoth had stopped running. Ladybug and Catnoir had also stood in his way. "What do you want here Hawkmoth!" The black cat called to him.  
Hawkmoth ignored him. But neither he nor Ladybug seemed to be holding Mayura's Miraculous. So they hadn't caught her? Had she changed back? Then where was she? And why didn't she answer him?  
"Where's Mayura?" He finally asked. "We should ask YOU that" returned Ladybug and attacked the man in the purple suit with her yo-yo which Hawkmoth was able to avoid. So they hadn't caught her. "Catnoir! Get ready! " ladybug says. " I'm always ready, my lady" he replied, and both ran towards Hawkmoth. The latter growled and gripped his staff more tightly. But then Mayura came flying onto the roof and hurled before landing, Ladybug on Catnoir "What a hustle and bustle. Why are everyone looking for me today? "She said.  
"Mayura !?" all 3 shouted and she grinned "I tell you. Everyone is looking for me. "She spread out the fan and started waving air with it. "Can I help you children? Perhaps relieve you by a miraculouse or two? "  
" Tze "Ladybug uttered when she got up again. "No way!".  
"At least not today." Hawkmoth grabbed Mayura's arm and lifted her up before turning to the heroes. "But the day will come." And with that he disappeared as quickly as Mayura had come. Catnoir looked at Ladybug a little confused. "What just happened?" Ladybug shrugged. "I don't understand either .. But we don't have much time left before we turn back!"


	5. Love fever in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not even sure what I ship anymore.
> 
> And sorry it took so long tho continue this Story.  
> It was a hard week xD

Nathalie stood in the kitchen next to the coffee machine and waited until it had finally made her coffee. Although she preferred filter coffee, Gabriel always only brought the best into the house. And so there was a coffee machine in the kitchen that was very loud, but with a click of a simple button you can conjure up the coffee you want in a few seconds.  
A melody sounded softly from the small radio that stood on a small table. Nathalie recognized it, but ignored it. She took her coffee and was about to leave the kitchen when she noticed Adrien who was standing on the door frame with his head down.  
"Adrien" she started "what's the matter?". The blond boy raised his head slightly, his normally bright green eyes looked somehow tired and dull.  
"Nathalie .. am I not lovable?" he asked softly. 'Of course not! You are every mother-in-law's dream, Nathalie thought. But did´t said it.  
"Why do you think you aren't worth being loved?"  
"It's ... well ... well ..." the boy stammered and bowed his head again. Nathalie took a few steps towards him and put a hand on his shoulder as she gave him a gentle smile. "Do you want to sit down on the Table and tell me what's going on?"  
Adrien nodded and followed her into the large dining room where he sat next to her.  
"There is this girl" he started more clearly this time. "I really like her. She is strong, brave, very intelligent and just beautiful!"  
Nathalie couldn't help but smile while hearing Adrien raving.  
"However.. I just don't know how to tell her that I really like her .."  
"Did you ever tell her straight away that you have feelings for her?"  
Adrien nodded slowly "yes .. she said she was already in love with another boy .."  
"I'm sorry Adrien .." Nathalie said sadly. She experienced the first great love of her friend's son and then it was also an unrecognized one. She knew this pain all too well.  
"But I can't stop thinking about her .. I still love her .. even if she doesn't return those feelings."  
Nathalie took a sip from her coffee mug befor speaking again  
"Something like this takes time Adrien. It won't happen overnight" 'unfortunately' she added to herself in her thoughts.  
"Have you ever tried to fall in love with another girl? One that might love you back?"  
Adrien thought for a moment. Of course he had enough admirers who won´t hesitate to become his girlfriend. But he don´t wanted that.  
"I have a couple of girls that I know and appreciate very much. Marinette is a very good friend and Kagami is a good rival. But I can only imagine her as my Girlfriend ..."  
"You just can't give up, hoping that the person one day can return your feelings?"  
Adrien looked at her and nodded "Yes .. "   
Nathalie briefly asked herself whether she had had a little too much influence on Adrien but quickly banished the thought again and smiled.  
"I think that will come with time too. Even if that's hard to believe, but one day you will meet someone who will love you. You are very lovable! Believe me."  
Adrien smiled slightly and hugged Nathalie befor she ever could say no. Not that she mind that he huggs her. "Thank you Nath .."  
"Never mind"   
"But you don't tell my father about it, do you?" he asked suddenly  
She shook her head. "No of course not."  
"Thank you. I'll be at my fencing training." and with these words the boy ran out of the door smiling.  
"You almost look like a mother to him," came suddenly from Nathalie's jacket pocket.  
"Pff" replied Nathalie and took another sip from her cup. "He just asked me for advice."  
The little Kwami started to giggle a little. "Do you think Mr. Gabriel will love you back someday?"  
Whereupon Nathalie shrugged and stood up "I don't know." And with that, she left the kitchen for the office. 

Gabriel was standing in his usual place in front of the computer he was working on. He didn't want to overhear them, but he had heard Adrien and Nathalie talk. The words 'You just can't give up, hoping that person one day can return your feelings?' went through his mind again and again. He knew what Nathalie meant. He knew she had feelings for him. He knew that she did everything not to show it openly. But she couldn't be returned the feelings. After all, he was married. Her kiss came to his mind again. How it felt. But he banned these thoughts quickly.  
Nathalie entered the office and he looked up briefly.  
"I'm sorry, it took a little longer, Adrien needed help." Nathalie explained briefly.  
"It's all right," Gabriel replied. "Was there a problem I need to know about?"  
Nathalie shook her head "nothing like that, sir."  
"Then I am reassured."  
And with these words, silence returned to the room. Both adults delved into their work. Gabriel created new designs and Nathalie went through appointments and answered e-mails. Nothing exciting. Even Paris was peaceful. Gabriel could not feel any negative emotion that was worth becoming and pursuing Hawkmoth. 'Too bad' he thought, and a soft hum made him look up. Nathalie, apparently without notice it, had started to hum softly. Gabriel smiled. He suddenly remembered the time when both were still students. At that time, Nathalie had always been very concerned with current music. When she found a song she particularly liked, she had been humming and singing it for days. It only took her a few days before she could memorize the text completely. Most of all, she could guess songs in seconds. At some point Emilie and he had made a game of it and played songs that she had to catch. Her record was a Song she regonice in 3 seconds  
"Isn't that the melody of 'Can't fight the Moonlight?' Gabriel asked  
Nathalie looked at him in surprise and nodded "Yes. It just came on the radio and I've had it in my head since then. I'm sorry .." but Gabriel shook his head with a smile "it's okay. It doesn't matter."  
And there was silence again. 

It was getting late, both Nathalie and Gabriel were both done when Nathalie stood up in her room alone. She wanted to take a little night walk. Feel a little freedom as Mayura. It was already getting dark. So nobody should be able to recognize her to quickly. She got up and nodded. "What should go wrong? Duusu- Spread my feathers!" Duusu, who had no problems with it, beamed and flew into the small brooch and Mayura had appeared in seconds. She opened a window, looked around, and then flew out. As always, she felt as light as a feather when she hopped on the first roof and then on the next. Such a miraculous was very practical. Everyone could go for a normal walk but just jump over the roofs and feel the wind in their hair while enjoying a great view, that was only granted to a few.  
With a small jump she jumped a little higher and turned once. How easy it was. "In physical education I would have been much better with these skills at that time," she said more to herself and jumped and turned again. From the outside, if you would have seen it, it would look strange, but there was music in Mayura's head and she was trying to move to it now. She did this a few times until she had to stop.  
She was a little bit out of breath. At least this time she was spared from coughing.  
She raised her head and looked around. Paris had been dipped in a beautiful dark light. The street lamps shone beneath her and above her the stars and the big moon. A fairytale night.   
"Mayura?" a familiar voice suddenly sounded. She turned and found Jean on the roof. She hadn't noticed that her feet had carried her to Le Grand Paris.  
"Yes, here" she grinned at him and jumped over to land next to him.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her slightly suspiciously.  
"Just a little walk. I felt like moving." she replied, whereupon he raised an eyebrow "Are you hiding something?"  
She crossed her arms. "I thought you trusted me."  
"I trust you .. It's just .." He eyed her a little unobtrusively. "Isn't it a bit cold in the dress to go for a walk?"  
She had to grin slightly more now "I'm not cold. Don't you like my dress?"  
Jean shook his head and smiled, "It´s fine. You have the figure to wear such sexy clothes."  
Mayura smiled and leaned her arms on the railing "Adrien asked me for advice today."  
Jean continued to watch her. She looked really beautiful as she was looking at Paris. "Didn't it go well?" he asked  
"No don´t worry. I think I could help him a little. I was just surprised."  
"That he came to you?"  
"He wanted advice in love."   
"Well" he cleared his throat, "I don't want to kick Mr.Agreste too close, but he doesn't seem to be the one to seek advice in love. After all, he doesn't even see the love that is right in front of his eyes "  
Mayura laughed slightly "You might get a Point there."  
"Did you know that your dress looks a little bit like you want to go dancing?"  
"Hm?" Mayura looked at him and then down at herself, “you think so?"  
Jean nodded. "A little bit at least. Can you dance?"  
"I should still be able to master a few dance steps. However, I haven't danced in years."  
Jean smiled and held out a hand to her. "If so, may I ask?"  
Mayura grinned again and sat up. "without music?"  
"Which song does Mademoizelle want?" Jean asked as he took out his cell phone.  
She took his hand and continued to grin "surprise me"  
A few seconds and a few steps later, music sounded from the small cell phone. Nathalie recognized the Song immediately. It was an old song that she liked very much then, 'Another Night'.   
Jean put his cell phone away and put his now free hand on her hip and both started to move in the tack. Only a little stiffer then more fluid.  
"You can dance well,"Jean said while guiding her a little.  
"I did that a lot when I was younger. And I like the song," she replied, following his movements. "But you also know what you're doing."  
"I used to dance for a while when I was younger"  
"Why did you stop?"  
"Work and Mademoiselle make it impossible." He pulled Mayura closer to him and leaned forward so that she had to lean back and smiled at her.  
Mayura was caught in the moment. Jean was always so kind to her and a real gentleman. And like the moonlight shining on his face with the stars in the background, there was something appealing about him too, as she thought. She closed her eyes for a moment and the next thing she could remember was that she could feel his lips on hers. They were gentle and warm. He could kiss really well. He was more careful. Gabriel was more likely. Gabriel? Oh damn - Mayura opened her eyes, gently pushed Jean's chest away from her with her hands and straightened up. Uncertain and with red cheeks she saw Jean on whom she also looked questioningly. "I'm sorry .." she whispered slowly "I can't ..." she admitted.  
Jean took her hands off "It's okay. It was an implus," he admitted too.  
They stood there unsure how to proceed, the song was still playing for background. It seemed like an eternity to both of them before Mayura said, "I should go back ... I can't stay transformed that long anyway .." Jean nodded and they said goodbye.  
Mayura took the same route she had come through. Over the roofs. But after a few jumps, she ended up in an alley. After she made sure no one had seen or noticed her, she turned back. She dosen´t want to jump over the rooftops anymore. She walked slowly down the streets of Paris, thinking about various topics. Why had she enjoyed Jeans kiss and then rejected it? She knew that she had no changs with Gabriel. And Jean was really fine. So why?

Gabriel was sitting at his desk in his room when his cell phone suddenly make a noise It was an emergency news. "Mayua spotted. Is this her new boyfriend?" was the headline and Gabriel almost spat out the sip of coffee he just had drunk. What did that mean? When had Nathalie left the house? And who was this man she visited in the night? And why as Mayura, why not as Nathalie? And why this man anyway?  
Gabriel was confused. He no longer understood the world.  
As if in a tranche, his feet moved to Nathalie's room by themselves. He wanted answers. And he wanted them now!  
As expected, Nathalie's room was empty. She was not there. His eyes fell on the open window. Should he wait? No.He hopped out of the window, now as Hawkmoth. How hard could it be to find her?

Nathalie didn't look where she was going. She was too deep in her thoughts. She had wrapped her hands around her body. She only wore her sweater with the jacket and her pants with the shoes. So it was pretty fresh for her.  
Duusu kept looking up at her from her pocket. She was worried, but Nathalie hadn't responded to her at all. As she wasn´t even there.  
She had never seen Nathalie so lost in thoughts ever befor.  
A hand suddenly grabbed her from an alley and pulled her quickly and firmly into it and pressed her against a wall. Hawkmoth had finally found her after running for several minutes over the rooftops.  
"What did you think you were doing?" Hawkmoth started.  
"It wasn't planned ..." replied Nathalie. She didn't look him in the face.  
"You're on the front page of every Parisian newspaper tomorrow morning!"  
Nathalie didn't respond. She hadn't noticed that she was photographed.  
Only now did Hawkmoth realize that she was trembling all over. He raised his hand and touched her face. It was ice cold.  
"You catch a cold .." He let go of Nathalie and slowly took off his purple jacket to give it to her. "It's not much but take it .."  
"Why do you care where I go at night?" Nathalie started without taking the jacket.  
"I .." yes why does he care? It shouldn't concern him at all. It was her own business. Was he .. jealous?  
Nathalie raised her head and looked at him when she got no answer. "Were you ... jealous?"  
Hawkmoth looked at her directly and if he had no mask on, Nathalie would have noticed immediately that she would have hit the bull's eye.  
"Take the jacket, I'll take you home." he just grumbled and threw the jacket at her.  
Nathalie didn't speak. She caught the jacket and put it on "It's not far, I can walk on my own"  
But He didn't tolerate a no. He took her arm and just hoped her on his hands and with one leap they were back on the roofs.  
Of course he wouldn't let her go. Gabriel could be very determined. She had to accepted that. So  
she closed her eyes and remembered a verse of the song.

"In the night, in my dreams  
I'm in love with you, 'cause you talk to me like lovers do  
I feel joy, I feel pain, 'cause it's still the same  
When the night is gone, I'll be alone"

How right it was.


	6. She's like the Wind

Hawkmoth looked down at the woman in his arms. He had rarely seen her so confused. And she was trembling terribly. Why hadn't she come straight home? Or had at least changed into Mayura for that matter?  
He jumped over the last roof and the villa was already visible. "We'll be right there" he whispered to her. Nathalie didn't react much, just opened her eyes. The villa was shrouded in complete darkness. Not a light was on. Everyone had gone to bed already.  
Hawkmoth jumped through the window into Nathalie's room and carried her to the bed where he set her down. He took the blanket and put it over Nathalie's shoulder before turning back. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked and Nathalie shook her head as she tightened the blanket. Gabriel thought briefly "Would you like something to drink?"  
She raised her head. Gabriel didn't seem to drop it, and she couldn't go to sleep in that state either. So why not? "But only red wine .." she said  
"A red wine comes immediately". Gabriel grinned as he left the room and came back in a few minutes with a bottle and two glasses. He looked around for a unified place in her room. But there was no table or anything suitable except her bed.  
Nathalie smiled slightly , stood up and sat in front of this and pointed to the seat next to her. "Sit down here"   
"Really? On the floor?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow but Nathalie shrugged   
"We used to do it that way when we where still young"  
Gabriel had nothing to oppose and so he took a seat next to her and poured something for both of them.  
"At that time we also drank the cheap wine from the shop around the corner and not fine wine," said Gabriel, to which Nathalie replied with another small smile  
"But we were also poor students"  
"That´s also true" said Gabriel  
"Cheers," said Nathalie, and both took a sip out of they glasses. It was a good dry Garmon from Spain. For Nathalie, it tasted like any other dry wine, ebut for Gabriel it was different. He turned the glass a little in his hand, looked at the dark red liquid in it, and smelled it before taking another sip.  
"Is it still wine?" asked Nathalie, who was watching him. Gabriel made a sad face "No, it suddenly became cherry juice ..."  
Nathalie couldn't help but laugh a little and took another sip. Gabriel saw it as a success. He had made her laugh.  
"Do you notice any side effects?"  
"No .. I wasn't Mayura for long and the coughing stopped quickly."  
Gabriel grinned, "So your rendezvous got to the point pretty quickly?"  
Nathalie's cheeks turned a little red. "It wasn't planned ..." she stared at her glass and emptied it all at once before holding it out to him "Refill please"  
Gabriel took it refill it "You know you don't owe me an explanation .. the Miraculous is also freely available to you, I just want you to be careful ..."  
"We are not a couple .." said Nathalie quickly.  
Gabriel's heart jumped at this sentence,just once but it jumped.  
"I just wanted to go for a walk, and somehow I got to the hotel and into this situation. I didn't know he has feeling for me." Nathalie stared at the floor. She really needed to talk to Jean. She didn't want to hurt him and even less wanted to lose him as a friend. And basically he hadn't done anything wrong. It was she who couldn't make up her mind. Even if Jean was the much healthier choice. But her heart wanted Gabriel. So it was heart against head situiation.  
Gabriel, who also refilled his glass, didn't know what to say to it. He knew even less how to get the problem out of the world to help her.  
"It's kind of warm here, isn't it?" Nathalie said as she took the blanket off her shoulders. Her Bun, who was already completely disheveled, so she decided to open it completly. Her long hair fell on her shoulders.  
Gabriel watched her do it and his cheeks turned slightly red. She had beautiful hair, why did she never wear it open?  
When Nathalie was about to tie her hair back together, he slid a bit towards her and took her hand. "Leave them open. That suits you." Nathalie studied every corner of Gabriel's face with her eyes. He was so close to her again. It took a minute for Nathalie to catch herself and take her arms down so that her hair sank onto her shoulders a second time.  
"If you want that" she said.  
Gabriel, who let go of her hand again, took another sip before put the glass down, stood up and holding out a hand to her. "I know how to cheer you up"  
Nathalie looked at his hand questioningly  
"Trust me."  
Still questioning what was on his mind, she put her glass down and took his hand and also stood up.  
"We Dance"   
"Gabriel it's just after midnight ..." she complains.  
"When did you need a certain amount of time to dance, ma chérie?" he said with a grin on his face and Nathalie grinned back  
"And to what are we dancing, mon cher?"  
He wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him   
"Let yourself be surprised"  
Her cheeks immediately turned a much redder color. Gabriel couldn't be drunk, he had far too little for that, but where did this sudden courage come from? She noticed how he was now busy on his cell phone with the hand she had been holding a few seconds ago. The other was still wrapped around her waist. As if she could run away at any moment.  
A soft sound suddenly sounded. A familiar Melody, and a big hit in the early 90s.  
"She's like the wind?" Nathalie asked cautiously as Gabriel put his cell phone aside, took her hand and took the first careful steps  
"You're still catching up so fast. I thought I had at least a few minutes until you would guess"  
Nathalie was tied up. The man of her dreams dance with her. They were much closer than she and Jean were, when they danced.  
"Why this song?" she asked, still looking at him. His cheeks were slowly turning red too  
"I thought it would fit." he smiled softly and the next words would keep Nathalie in her memory forever "after all you are like the wind"  
He quickly put his head on her shoulder so that she could not see how red he had turned. Nathalie, unable to speak, her cheeks were now even redder than before. She carefully put her arms around his neck and he put his other hand around her waist. They both swung to the song's tack. The two Kwamis that had been in the background seemed to be more than happy. They tried to be quiet, but Nathalie could hear Duusu quietly. But it didn't bother her.  
"I didn't know I was the wind for you .." she started softly  
"When I hear the song I just have to think of you .." Gabriel said quietly.  
"Because I was in this movie with you back then?"  
'Because you are independent, free and difficult to bathe my dear' thought Gabriel but that could not tell her "Probably" was his answer instead  
"It's been a long time .. Do you remember how Emilie didn't stop talking about the movie?" said Nathalie.  
Gabriel chuckled slightly "She hasn't stopped saying the same scenes over and over."  
"She was able to talk to the whole movie and kept teaching us to dance."  
"Why did she always want us both to dance?" Gabriel asked and Nathalie stopped for a moment. She knew the reason. Emilie had made fun of it when she tried to couple her with Gabriel. But she couldn't say that right now.   
"I don't know. Maybe because she could already dance?"  
"I always had the feeling that she wanted to couple us up"he said.   
"Um .." Nathalie said quietly and Gabriel immediately raised his head to look at her.  
".. No .. she wanted that? I thought I wasn't your type"  
"I never said that! Besides, her plan didn't turn out in the end. You chose her." Nathalie's eyes moved to the side  
"Because I thought I would never have had a chang with you ..." Gabriel spoke only to immediately realize what he had just said. They both stared at each other wordlessly for a while. As if they had finally found the solution to a year-long problem.  
Even the kwamis seemed to have understood it.  
It had been playing a different song for a long time when they both started to be they self again and slowly let go of each other.  
"We .. should go to sleep." Gabriel suggested and Nathalie nodded in agreement.  
"That would be the best." He took the bottle of wine and both glasses and went to the door  
"Good night Nathalie."  
"Good night.."  
As soon as Gabriel was through the door, he leaned against it and Nathalie clapped her hands over her head. They had been in love with each other at some point, but neither of them had noticed it at the time. Only Emilie had apparently noticed. Back then. 20 years ago.

It was already tomorrow when the first rays of light fell through Gabriel's window into his room and woke him up. It was Saturday. A quick glance at him realizes that from today everyone thought Mayura had a boyfriend. He didn't care to read the article. He couldn't change that anyway. He would have to wait until the press lost interest in this headline and 'forgot' it.  
He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. He had made a decision and for that he needed Nathalie. And today he wouldn't be able to work anyway.

Nathalie was already sitting at the desk going through the article, desperate and regretting being caught as Mayura. Everyone probably now thought Jean was her accomplice, maybe they even thin he is Hawkmoth. That would mean problems.  
"I really need to talk to him .." Nathalie whispered. At the same moment she wondered what she could do ...  
The door opened and tore Nathalie out of her thoughts.  
"Good morning sir," greeted Gabriel, who was studying her.  
"Are you here already?"  
"It's a normal working day .." she said.  
"As for that .. I have other plans today. Important plans" he said   
"Do they last long?"  
"Probably all day ..."  
"Could I do something else then sir? I need to talk to Jean .."  
Gabriel would prefer to start right away, but he saw how important Nathalie was.  
"Of course."  
"Thanks Gabriel"

Hell was going on at Le Grand Paris when Nathalie got there. There were paparazzi everywhere who wanted to talk to Jean. He, of course, had to stay safe into the hotel and the guards didn't want to let anyone in without an appointment.  
'The guards are the least careful' Nathalie looked around. She wouldn't normally come to the hotel in the normal way. She sighed. Transforming now didn't seem like a good idea with the many paparazzi. But she had to talk to him.  
She got arroung the hotel and in a narrow little deserted corner, she changed. She elegantly jumped from the roof to the next to land on the roof of the hotel. Successful without attracting attention. She looked around quickly, no one was to be seen so that she could change back. She took out her cell phone out and wrote a message to Jean.  
"I'm on the hotel roof. Can you come up?"  
It takes a few minutes but Jean actually appeared on the roof. He looked surprised when he saw her, but also relieved that she was there as Nathalie and not as Mayura.  
"I'm sorry for what happened," she began to speak immediately. "I should have been more careful. Because of me you have all this trouble now."  
Jean smiled softly "We both made mistakes .."  
"That's why I'm here ... I-"  
Jean cut the word from her and put a hand on her shoulder "I know. You love him, you don't have to explain yourself. I allready knew that."  
"I didn't want to hurt you. I was just overwhelmed .."  
"You didn't hurt me. I already knew it. I just wanted to risk it .. at leat one time." he explained.  
"I know, under other circumstances ... I would have fallen in love with you .." Nathalie admitted pettily. And Jean smiled when he gave her a gentle kiss on the hand "I would have been pleased."  
"Are we still friends?" she asked carefully and Jean nodded.  
"Of course, Madmoiselle"  
"Um" suddenly came a deep voice. Both of them hastily turned their heads only to recognize Hawkmoth who was standing on the side roof of the hotel and looked over at the two of them.  
"I didn't bring him with me!" Nathalie immediately explained and looked at Hawkmoth with a 'what on earth are you doing here?'.  
"Did you followed me?" she asked hastily.  
"I had an idea how I can help you" he said quiet  
"Stalking was your idea?"  
Hawkmoth rolled his eyes. "No .. and a little quieter please." he pointed his hand down at the paparazzi who hadn't noticed his presence yet.  
"He knows, who you are right?" with a simple glance Hawkmoth pointed to Jean, who in turn nodded. He didn't know what to do with visiting the most notorious man in Paris. Was this here to acumatize him?  
Hawkmoth's gaze turned back to Nathalie, "We could say we are a couple. Then they would leave Jean alone. If we are credible, It may will work. Better than the current Situation will it be anyways."  
Nathalie looked over at Jean. Should she really do that? Right after she had to give him a heartbreak? ..  
Jean looked at her. He looked perfectly calm.   
"I'll let you decide Madmoiselle."  
"I .." Nathalie looked at the floor. She wanted to help him, but she didn't want to hurt him.  
"We just have to be convincing. It's all a question of acting performance." Hawkmoth tried to convince her.  
Nathalie finally nodded and looked at Jean one last time "I want to help you stop besieging you. If it's okay with you"  
Jean smiled at her. She really tried to be considerate of him. "It is. I'm sure you will be able to convince her."  
Nathalie nodded and looked over at the stairs. "I shouldn't change right here. I'm going to the stairwell" with these words she left the scene and left the two men alone.  
"You're really lucky," Jean started.  
"Excuse me?" Hawkmoth replied  
"To have someone like her." Jean explained  
Hawkmoth raised an eyebow but nodded "Yes.. that´s true."  
"Okay guys" Mayura called as she opened the door to the stairs. "Let's do it!"  
"How exactly does your plan look like?" Mayura asked as she walked back next to Jean.  
"Just play along," he winked at her before he got a little louder  
"What is the meaning of that Mayura !?" he started and immediately a couple of paparazzi eyes focused on him who immediately start whispering. "Aren't they the two...?" "So 'Jean' isn't Hawkmoth?" "What does that mean?"  
"I was about to explain to you that I have nothing to do with the man, but you won't let me time to explain!" Mayura called back and at the latest now they had everyone's attention.  
"Then why are you here?"  
"Oh I don't know, maybe because the press is here and I want the problem out of the world?"  
Jean had to hold back not to laugh. He thought Mayura's sarcasm was great.  
Hawkmoth was also surprised at how well she did it.  
Mayura looked down at the paparazzi. She did jump long off the railing and landed in the center of the crowd. Then she turned to them.  
"You are really troublesome. Do you want the truth? That was a mishap yesterday. I don't even know the man. He has nothing to do with us. So leave him allone. Haven´t you something better to do?"  
Everyone fellt silent. Befor they could realise and start to capture it she smirk and waved at the Camera "Au Revoir!"   
And with that, she disappeared in front of the camera as quickly as she had appeared.  
Hawkmoth shook his hand briefly on the forehead "She is such a drama queens ..." and with these words he also disappeared.


	7. Old Memories

Hawkmoth flew over the rooftops after Mayura. He had lost sign of her long agos her, which worried him a little. How long has it been so fast?  
He scurried past a small wall on a roof when suddenly gravity hit him and he became acquainted with the floor below him.  
Mayura couldn't help but giggle a little when she saw that.  
"Why are you in such a hurry, my dear Hawky?"  
Hawkmoth grumbled as he straightened up again.  
"You were far too dramatic ..."  
"I got that from Emilie.."  
“You let me trip over your feed”  
"Anyway," she said only. "Can we go back to the Mansion?" Hawkmoth nodded as she moved away from the wall she had been leaning against. 

Gabriel took the cups he had filled with coffee and carried them into the large dining room to the table where Nathalie was already sitting. They were both alone in the villa. Adrien had made an appointment with friends today and would therefore be home late.  
"I have to talk to you," said Gabriel as he sat next to her and handed her a cup.  
"It has nothing to do with work, am I right?"  
"No .. you were able to help my son so well last time and I have a similar problem so I thought maybe you could help me too"  
Nathalie now looked at him questioningly as she took a sip from her cup  
"You are in love with Ladybug Sir? I didn't know that at all. Is it because you want her earrings so much? Don't worry I can understand that but I have to remind you of the law here"  
"What? No! I didn't mean that! My son is in love with Ladybug?" protested Gabriel and Nathalie had to smile a little.  
"I can't say more about this. Instructions from Agreste Junior."  
Gabriel grumbled softly once. Nathalie had been having fun teasing him like this lately. On the one hand, he was happy that she came out of herself and showed her feelings. However, it was still humor at its expense. But this was not the issue now.  
"Anyway" Gabriel cleared his throat "I .." he paused for a moment. After all the excitement, addressing such a serious topic and also asking for help was really not easy for him. "I .. don't know what to do .. Getting to the Miraculouse still is in unbelievable distance, despite your help, which I appreciate very much dont get me wrong here.... At first I thought that with your support, the reunion with Emilie would be just a matter of time, but I'm not so sure about it anymore .. "  
Nathalie looked at him with wide eyes. It was not the first time that Gabriel wanted to give up. However, he didn't look so battered the last few times.  
"We have come a long way ... We can't just give up now Gabriel .. What would be the alternative?"  
Gabriel took a deep breath "I let Emilie go ..."  
Nathalie toppled the chair when she got up too quickly. Out of shock. Her eyes were wide open. "You can't just let her go!"  
"I don't see any other way, we have already tried almost everything ... we didn't even get one of the Miraculouse ..."  
"You love her!" protested Nathalie  
Gabriel looked up at her "That's why I think it would be best to let her go and start over.  
"You chose her at the time. You two built a life together and got a wonderful son together.  
What were the words under which you gave yourself the yes word. 'Until the dead separates you' and she is not dead! " Nathalie said.   
"She is in a coma from which there will be no way out!"  
"You promised her! You love her!"  
Gabriel had got up too. The two had never discussed so violently. Why didn't Nathalie want to see the obvious? Thanks to her, he was ready to take a step into the future without Emilie. But why didn't she want that?  
"I loved you before her! We both know it! If it had been different, I would have choose you. And for Emilie there are no hopes anymore, she won't wake up! We could get together-"  
A loud bang cut the word from Gabriel. Nathalie had struck. She had slapped him violently in the face while her cheeks glowed red, glaring at him  
"I can't believe you give it up so easily! You're a coward Gabriel! And I'm definitely not going to be your replacement for Emilie!"  
With these words, she stormed out of the dining room. Of course, she knew that under normal circumstances, Emilie would never wake up again. But they didn't try to save them under normal circumstances.  
What she couldn't accept, and what made her particularly angry, was Gabriel's attempt to replace Emilie now. Yes, she wanted to be loved by this man. But not like this. Not as a substitute for another person.  
Gabriel was left alone in the dining room. He put his hand on his cheek, which was throbbing terribly. Nathalie had hit him really well.  
"Nooro .. did I say something wrong?" he asked softly.  
"Well master," said the little Kwami carefully as he looked out of his jacket pocket.  
"I think Miss Nathalie just needs some time to process this .."  
"It's still no reason to hit me!"  
The little kwami flinched briefly. His master was clearly upset. What was understandable.  
"So I.."  
"Clearly express yourself Nooro, I beg you .." he said.   
"I think she understood it as if you were about to replacing her with Miss Emilie .. I think that was the reason ..."  
Gabriel was silent. Did it sound like that for her?  
"Damn it!" he called suddenly and punched the next best option that had been a wall. 

Nathalie had gone to her room. The little blue kwami she had made friends with made her company.  
"I don't understand the problem, Miss Nathalie." said the Kwami who had made himself comfortable on her bedside table. "I thought a confession from Mr. Gabriel was what you always wanted."  
"Not that one," growled Nathalie as she opened her hair and took off her blazer.  
"But it is-"  
"Duusu please, I really don't want to talk about it now ..." and the little Kwami fell silent. He really didn't understand people.  
After Nathalie put her blazer aside, she headed for the door. Duusu was about to get up but Nathalie got there first. "Duusu, please stay here. I want to be alone a bit." with these words, Nathalie left the room, leaving her confused little friend alone. 

In the room where Emilie's coffin stood was flooded with light. Of course it was a bright day after all. A few rays of light even shone directly on the coffin when Nathalie came up to it. A few butterflies had made themselves comfortable on this. Others flew across the room, landing on the bushes or on the floor. It looked almost like a garden from paradise, even with the huge coffin in the middle in which the blonde woman who knew Nathalie so well , slept peacefully.  
"Hello Emi" Nathalie greeted her. "I'm sorry that I visit you so rarely, you know the work and ... I'm just not good at that."  
The woman said nothing. Of course, what else should she do?  
Nathalie gave her a sad smile. "You won't believe what has happened recently. I could really use your advice and your cheerful kind right now."  
She paused for a moment.  
"Your son, he's really growing up to be a great young man. He's in love for the first time. I'm sure you'd like the girl he will take home one day."  
She reached out a hand and carefully stroked the coffin with her fingertips. The butterflies that had taken place on this place now flew wildly and circled the coffin.  
"I would like to trade with you .. So that you could see it all.  
I would also like to ask you why you used the Miraculous back then, although you knew where it was going. What was so important that you didn't tell anyone until it was too late? "  
Again no answer. Nathalie was beginning to feel stupid. After all, it was nothing more than talking to yourself. However, she continued.  
"Gabriel .. He really loves you, but he wants to give up. I don't want that, after all you two belong together. You were so happy when you found each other. I miss the time we three where togehter."  
Slowly she took her hand off the coffin and took a seat next to the coffin on the ground. She leaned her head against it and closed her eyes for a moment.

“Nath! Earth to Nath. Are you there?" came a voice and Nathalie opened her eyes. A woman at the tender age of 21 with beautiful blonde hair looked at her. "Have you fallen asleep again?"  
"hmm" she just said and yawned "I just didn't sleep well last night..."  
"Is that so?" the girl grinned as she once poked Nathalie in the side and whispered in the ear, "Did you dream of your prince again?"  
Nathalies scowled at Emilie "I don't know what you mean"  
"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Emilie smiled at her. "When will you finally confess your feelings to him?"  
"There's nothing to confess, Emi," protested Nathalie.  
"What are you two talking about?" A man aged 23 tied up with both of them. He was wearing a white shirt and a gray-blue sweater. He had blond hair like Emilie and glasses like Nathalie.  
"Gabriel!" Emililie greeted him, Nathalie said nothing.  
"We only talk about what girls talk about."  
"Oh? And what's that?" he asked.  
Nathalie grinned "this and that, how to get to absolute world domination, for example"  
Gabriel looked at her and laughed a little. "By the way, I like what you did with your hair!"  
"Oh, I'm just trying something new." she said.   
"It suits you. The red streak in your hair suits you really."  
"Thank you very much", Nathalie said.  
Emilie smiled, "Hey, this new film came out recently. Should we all go there together?"

Nathalie opened her eyes again. She was in the here and now again. A butterfly had made itself comfortable on her lap and tickled her a little. She blinked a few times and looked around. Everything was still the same. She decided to close her eyes again. She wanted to keep dreaming of the past for a little longer.

"No Nath! You have to do it like that! And Gabe why are you so stiff?" Emilie protested.  
"Emi please, we haven't been doing anything else than practicing these steps for hours ... I feel like the acutall Protagonist from the Movie." Nathalie explained.  
"Anyway, why do we have to practice the dance if you are the one who wants to perform this play on stage based on the film? we have nothing to do with it."  
"Don´t complain Nath, believe me there is a point, and now start to swing your hips more, and Gabe, do you want to dance or make bread with her?"  
Gabriel once grumbled "Actually, I should be sitting in art class and not dancing dirty dancing in your room."  
He carefully put his hand on Nathalie's shoulder and tried to loosen himself up.  
"Believe me, you're doing me a huge favor. And one and two and -"  
"Ow!" Nathalie called again when Gabriel had stepped on her foot again.  
"Excuse me!" he called directly.  
"It´s fine ... let's be honest Emi, we're hopeless. It will never work."  
"Not with the attitude. You are too rigid"  
'How should we not be in this situation, please? This is a new lever on sewing and we've been doing it for hours now, ' Nathalie and Gabriel thought almost simultaneously.  
"Hm .." thought Emilie "Maybe the dance is still too difficult for you .."  
"You don´t say"  
"Then just start with this one!" with these words, she took Gabriel's hands, which he placed on Nathalie's hips, while replacing hers around his neck.  
"That should be easier!" she said proudly.  
"Have you gone completely insane now?" said Nathalie with a clear blush on the face, Gabriel was silent, he had blushed too.  
"Trust me." Emilie said with a grin while she selected a suitable song on the tape recorder.  
"I just have to develop a feeling for dancing first."  
"For what purpose please?" Nathalie complained  
"Just trust me Nath. That will be useful sometime!" 

Emilie's words echoed a few more times in Nathalie's head before she opened her eyes again.  
"I .. didn't mean to wake you ..." said a voice next to her. Gabriel had joined her and apparently he had brought her a blanket which she had over her shoulders.  
"How long have I ..?"  
"I don't know how long to be here, but the sun has already set."  
'I slept through the day ?!'  
Her eyes went to Gabriel. He would surely yell at her now. Of course he would. She raised her hand against him that would mean trouble.  
"May I?" He indicated the place next to her and she nodded in agreement.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you .." he started.  
"I struck .."  
"You had a reason" he was silent for a second "Listen, you know I can not express well what I feel, I miss Emilie just like you, I just thought maybe it would be time to start again, it is more than a year ago .. So .. that´s what I though"  
"I know what you mean, it's just hard to just let her go after all that, even if she's long gone .." Nathalie admitted.  
"I know I don't want to do that right away ..."  
"I think I still need some time for this .." she explained.  
Gabriel turned his head to her until now he had just looked at the floor. "And what I also wanted to say. I didn't want it to look like I wanted to replace her with you ..."  
Nathalie is now wrapping the blanket closer around her.  
"I know.. "  
"It's just that when I started over, I thought of you .. of .. my .. side.. next to me.."  
Nathalies turned her head to look at him directly.  
"You know ..." he stammered on "I just thought ... after last night ... and ... damn it..  
Nathalie smiled a little, he really had a hard time expressing feelings. How had he managed to be married to Emilie for so long?  
"It's okay, I know what you mean .."  
"No you don't know," he protested. "What I want to say ... we missed Our Changs 20 years ago .. but I want to have a relationship with you at some point .."  
Her cheeks were as red as his now. What should she answer? 'Alright call me you when your wife is dead?'  
They looked at each other for a while until they both shook their heads.  
Gabriel found his words again first  
"I just wanted to say that .. with a fresh start .. we had changs to do it..."  
"I see .." Nathalie admitted sheepishly. Her heart was still beating so damm loud.  
"Can I ask you something else ..." he whispered softly  
"I won't become Adrian's stepmother .." she explaimend.  
Gabriel laughed softly "I didn't mean that, besides you have long been, I meant that"  
"I'm-" she didn't get any further. Gabriel had already placed his lips on hers. 'Damn it was quick,' she thought. But it felt incredibly good. Even if it was significantly shorter than the first time. But just as passionate.  
"Wow .." Gabriel whispered  
"wow .." were also Nathalie's first words. Without Akuma influence it felt completely different.  
Nathalie quickly stood up, the blanket fell from her shoulders and her face had turned even more red now.  
"Excuse me sir! I have this very important meeting with the stone that I have to hide under now!" and with these words she hurriedly left the scene. She had so much to think about.


	8. Questions

Duusu sat on Nathalie's bed and was busy on the next best thing available. What was Nathalie's cell phone in that case, which she had left behind when she left the room.  
Dusuu was fascinated by Nathalie's cell phone. Since she was with her so often, of course she knew the code to unlock the it. Not that she could have stopped it from doing it anyway even if she didn´t knew it. She was just about to search Nathalie's Spotify playlist for songs she might even know when Nathalie opened the door and enterd the room. Her face was bright red and her hair was tousled by the wind. A change to her otherwise so strict look Duusu thought while she sat up and flew to her.  
Nathalie slammed the door behind her and then leaned against it.  
"Are you all right, Miss Nathalie?" Duusu asked.  
Nathalie looked up at the little creature. Her head was still processing what had happened. Gabriel had kissed her. And he wanted her by his side.  
So many questions went through her mind. Why had he changed his mind so quickly? Why did he give up Emilie so easily? Was it all just because he was jealous?  
She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. After all, she was no longer 13, no, she was an adult and she knew how to behave like one.  
"Yes, it's fine, thanks Duusu," she said, walking over to her bed to take the blazer from there and hang it up. Then she started looking for her sleeping clothes.  
It wouldn't do much to worry about it now. She would talk to Gabriel. He would surely be able to give her answers.

The next morning, when Nathalie's alarm clock rang again at an inhumane time, she regretted staying up late in the first place. She couldn't get more than 4 hours of sleep.  
"Did I really need this job? ..." was the first thing that went through her head. But of course she needed this job. After all, money didn't grow on trees and she was generally aware of how much the Agrestes needed them. Even if Gabriel in particular would never admit that.  
So she got up and got ready for a new day.  
When she was finished, she went to the kitchen. Without her morning coffee, she just wasn't herself. She took a cup from the large closet in the kitchen and pushed a simple button.  
"Good morning .." replied Gabriel, who probably hadn't got much sleep either. At least he, too, had little dark circles like her under his eyes. However, he was significantly grumpier than she was.  
"Good Morning .." she replied and took another cup from the closet, while he went to the refrigerator and took milk out of it.  
"What is the plan for today?" Gabriel asked.  
"Well" replied Nathalie and handed him the cup while she made a new one.  
"The agency had asked for a few more designs for the fashion show in a month, Adrien will take part in another fencing tournament in his school today, so he will not be home before 4.30pm. So it will be quiet. "  
She grinned slightly at him "Except for a spontaneous wave of emotions, Paris is overwhelming, in which case we will have to count on Hawkmoth."  
Gabriel who poured some milk into his coffee raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I will give in to that today."  
He took a couple of sips from his cup befour took a step towards Nathalie. He carefully felt for her hand, which he held gently. "I was serious about that yesterday."  
Nathalie looked deep into Gabriel's eyes. He looked serious, and his face was only a few feet away from hers. She felt her heart beat and her cheeks probably blush.  
Had Gabriel moved? He set to kiss her again. presumably  
But before he got this far, both steps heard and they quickly moved away from each other and Gabriel let go of her.  
Adrien ran into the kitchen. "Good morning Father, good morning Nathalie!" he exclaimed, beaming with joy.  
"Good morning Adrien" replied Nathalie and gave him a gentle smile.  
He smiled back and nodded to his father. "I'll be in school then. Goodbye!" with these words he disappeared as quickly as he had come.  
"He really seems to be looking forward to school. How is he doing this?"  
Gabriel shrugged "I don't know .."  
She turned back to him "Probably because he is looking forward to his friends.  
"Probably yes .." 

It was already noon in the villa. Both Gabriel and Nathalie sat at their desks and were deep in their work. Gabriel in particular found it difficult to concentrate. He kept trying to draw something just to delete it and start over. It feels strange to draw his wife with new designs where he made up his mind to deal with the past. But drawing Nathalie in Desinges didn't feel right either to him so sudden. But he had to draw someone. He lacked concentration. He sighed once and turned away from the computer.  
"Sir?" it came from Nathalie's side of the room  
"I just needed a break .." he replied, taking off his glasses to rub over his eyes.  
"Would you like a coffee?" Nathalie asked him but he shook his head.  
"No. Thank you very much. I just lack the concentration that I have everything."  
In such cases, Gabriel would normally go to his secret hiding place with the butterflies and explore Paris' emotional situation. However, he couldn't do that either.  
Nathalie got up from her desk and carefully approached Gabriel, "Gabriel. Be honest with me. Why are you doing this all of a sudden?"  
He turned to her "What do you mean?"  
"Everything. Why are you giving up Emilie so suddenly?"  
"I thought that was obvious"  
"It's spontaneous. I just wonder what changed your mind so suddenly? It couldn't just be the knowledge ..."  
Gabriel shook his head slightly. Of course that wasn't all, but it had given the impetus for everything.  
"I just think it would be the best. Why are you not happy?"  
Nathalie looked at the floor, embarrassed. She knew that Gabriel could be very spontaneous. The decision to give up Emilie for the first time was spontaneous and the decision to give it a try as well. But that was exactly what frightened her here.  
"It's just so fast .." she whispered softly. "And besides, I think I'm not ready to give up Emilie myself."  
"How do you mean?" Gabriel asked her.  
I think .." Nathalie started. "I want to try again. One last time. As a final line .."  
"Nathalie ..." Gabriel sighed softly but she shook her head. She could be so stubborn if she wanted to. He knew there was no point in talking her out of it.  
"Do you already have an idea?" he asked  
"Almost. I have an idea."  
"Do you want to tell me?" he asked her  
"No. I'll tell you about it when it's done." she said, smiling apologetically. He smiled gently back and took a few steps towards her.  
"I know I can't stop you. But please remember, I'm really serious, Nathalie." with these words, he bowed his head gently and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"So I'm waiting, Mon chery" and with that he left the room to get a coffee and left a slowly blushing Nathalie. He was curious. What idea would Nathalie come around the corner with?  
As he knew her, it will be something big.


	9. ChatBlanch (Part 1)

A few days later, in the middle of the night, Nathalie was standing in Gabriel's secret room. The light through the large windows shone down on her and a few butterflies circled her. It was late at night so you couldn't see much in the room.  
Should she really do that? She no longer asked herself this question, for what he was too late for and Gabriel would never have agreed to anyway.  
She looked at the little pendant in her hand that contained a picture. It was an old picture that Gabriel, Emilie and she showed in their teenage years.  
"Are you sure Miss Nathalie?" said Duusu, who had only just returned to her.  
Nathalie locked the at the picture in her fist and turned to face her.  
"It'll work. I believe in it."  
She held out her free hand to Duusu. She looked at her worriedly, but slowly let Nooros Miraculous slide into her hand. She had stolen it from Gabriel, who had already gone to sleep.  
She turned back to the window and took a deep breath before turning into Mayura. She put Gabriel's brooch in front of her feet and took a feather out of her fan. She had to concentrate to create a powerful amok that would assist her on this mission. She had already created this a ladybug amok once but this time she would choose a cat noir amok. But they would make him far more powerful.  
She picked up Gabriels Miraculous and also put it on. So Nooro appeared in front of her and looked at her in confusion. Until now he was still with Gabriel.So how did he get here? He didn´t even notcied that Duusu just took him away from Gabriel to bring him to Nathalie. Mayura smiled briefly at the confused Kwami but more than "Duusu, Nooro unify" she didn't speak to him.  
The little lavender Kwami immediately flew into his brooch and Mayura's outfit was brought up. She got a purple mask on her face and little purple earrings. The dark blue feather-like fluffy parts of her dress also became dark purple.  
A slight cough escaped her lips, but she quickly regained control. Two miraculouses were exhausting, but she wouldn't just give up.  
A small butterfly flew towards her and Mayura let it landed on her hand. She did what Hawkmoth would always do and colored the pure white color pitch black. Then she sent the butterfly to the cat noir amok.  
"I am Mayura. You are Ladybug's most faithful ally. You salvage the powers of destruction. I will strengthen this power in you and give you more. In return, I ask from you no more than the Miraculouse from Ladybug and Catnoir. Do We have a Deal ma petite? "  
The amok then opened his eyes and grinned.  
"We have, ma lady." with his understanding, the dark light devoured him for a moment, and his black turned pale.  
Unlike Cat Blanch, however, he got two different eye colors. A yellowish-colored eye and an emerald-like eye. His bell, which he had around his neck, had also disappeared, and he had grown significantly larger as well. He grinned, bowed briefly, and then disappeared from the large room through the window.  
Mayura was happy with her work. They put the fan aside and picked up the stick that came with the butterfly miraculous for free. Unlike Hawkmoth, she would not see the fight this time, she would participate.

ChatBlanch landed on a small chimney and looked at the Eiffel Tower of the golden glow out into the night. It was a quiet night, there were only clouds in the sky covering the stars. However, it should change soon.  
He pointed his fingertips towards the Eiffel Tower and a small silver glowing ball formed which he fired on this and broke it in two. Satisfied with this result, he turned his eyes to his next goal. It was less unspectacular this time because it was just a pillar on the advertising. But it should also be destroyed. He jumped on and hopped over the roofs until he found a new target to destroy it.  
This time it was the Louvre that made him stop. With a short movement, this was divided into two as well.  
In the meantime, the lights had also come on in several houses and people were running along the streets screaming.  
ChatBlanch ignored them and jumped on. This time he stopped in front of a large old building that was probably a church, but a fire had largely destroyed it.  
The pale cat thought "unworthy" and was about to destroy it when a yo-yo wrapped his hand around him to stop him.  
"Catbnoir !?" a voice called to him. He turned his head to see who dared to interrupt him.  
"ChatBlanch is my name," he said, pointing his fingers at her. The superhero too perplexed to move looked at him with dismay. But before he could hit her, another object hit him, a silver rod that knocked him off his feet, and saving Ladybug.  
"Haven't you been taught to treat a lady with respect?" grinned Catnoir, who had just arrived at the right time.  
"Cat Noir !?" exclaimed Ladybug "But if you're here, who is he...?"  
Her eyes went to her opponent. He stood there unimpressed and wiped a little dirt off his cheek that he had gotten. His eyes were ice cold as he focused on them.  
Cat Noir was unimpressed under his fixed gaze, presumably because he was already used to such looks through his photo shoot. He rested his staff on his shoulder and grinned confidently. "Always these fans, but they can't compete with the original anyway."  
An ice-cold shiver ran down Ladybug's back. She remembered her first encounter with Cat blanch. But this version was even stronger than the one she had already fought against.  
She slowly took her yo-yo and started to twirl it "Don't underestimate him, we have to be careful!" she admonished her partner. "Of course my lady!"  
ChatBlanch, who had had enough of the talk and was now on his feet again, jumped up and started his first attack on Ladybug. She in turn backed away as best she could and Catnoir tried to draw attention to herself. In vain, however. CatBlanch was just too strong. He grabbed Ladybug's Yo-Yo, which she took as a protective shield, pulled her towards her and hit her in the stomach area to force her to her knees. He avoided the fist sleep of Cat Noir easily and let him fly a few meters with a simple kick. But he immediately got up again and started a new attack before CatBlanch could only think of taking Ladybug's earrings.  
This time he took his wand and pulled it out to push ChatBlanch a few yards from Ladybug. "My Lady!" Cat Noir called to her.  
"It's okay .." Ladybug gasped as she slowly got back on her feet. "I said we have to be careful .."

Meanwhile, Mayura landed on a roof a few blocks away. She had lost sight of ChatBlanch and two united miraculouse cost her a lot of energy. But she was driven by the desire to win, or at least to try one last time.  
A cough caused her to kneel briefly. Damn not now. "I need more time!" she said to herself.  
A loud bang made her jump. He had to be in front of it. She straightened up and started running. More quickly! Before Ladybug could catch the Akuma.

"Arg!" exclaimed Ladybug when ChatBlanch threw her against the wall. All she had tried was calling her lucky charm, but knowing how to prevent ChatBlanch.  
"Once again!" she called and Cat Noir tried his best to keep his white twin at bay. But he also knew that he was far too strong for him. This white cat didn't even seem to sweat.  
He took out a few punches that he had taken from Nathalie, but ChatBlanch was able to fend them off. He grabbed Cat Noir by the wrist and threw it once and threw it into Ladybug's lap, which was then interrupted again.  
"Arg .." also made Cat Noir this time when he landed on her. "He is far too strong ..." he admitted secretly.  
"We cannot give up ..." said Ladybug "We have to protect Paris ..."  
They both got up slowly. They had had to put up with a lot and had slowly reached the end of their strength. And they couldn't use her special skills either. ChatBlach know how to avoid it.   
Before they had an idea, Cat Blanch ran towards them. He wanted to finish it.   
"He comes!" Ladybug called quickly and both got ready to fight. Ladybug fended off a blow from CatBlanch with her yo-yo. This time Cat noir attacked him but CatBlanch was able to dodge and so the fight continued.

Mayua stood on the roof and saw the fight. She was a little stunned. What had she created there? This being was far too powerful for the young heroes. She wanted the Miraculouse but ChatBlanch worked more than he wanted her life. It couldn't go on like this.  
She raised her finger and ChatBlanch froze in place and hired. It would remove the amok and destroy the being. Cat Noir, who paid little attention to the fact that the CatBlanch was unable to move, used his changs and tore ChatBlanch to the ground with his fist.  
"You met him!" pleased Ladybug, who is now also using her Changs and called her lucky charm to help.  
Mayura in turn tried to call the amok back, but had to find that something prevented this.  
"Why doesn't that work ?!" cried to himself.  
ChatBlanch was on his feet again and gave her a short grin before running towards the young heroes to attack her, but Mayura jumped in front of Ladybug before he could reach her and struck her staff so that ChatBlanch got to know the ground again.  
"Mayura ?!" exclaimed Ladybug and Cat Noir, clearly confused.  
"Later," Mayura said, getting ready for another ChatBlanch attack.  
Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at each other in confusion, but the beeping of their miraculouse tore them out of their tears. You didn't have much time.  
"Go!" Mayura ordered them. She could hardly believe what she was doing herself. She was ready for many but not ready to go over dead bodies. And the heroes looked terrible.  
"Come on!" she called again, fending off ChatBlanch's attacks.  
The heroes gave her and each other a last look before nodding and leaving the scene.  
Mayura grinned and dodged a few more punches to hit the ChatBlanch again.  
"So Kitty. Now that the kids are gone, we can finally get serious."


	10. ChatBlanch ( part 2 )

ChatBlanch smiled broadly when he saw Mayura standing in front of him. He found it amusing that she was probably standing against him, although it was clearly visible in what condition she was.  
He reached behind and fetched the staff he had received from her.  
"On guard, Madame" he replied and ran towards her. Mayura parried the attack with her own staff. Neither of them was really used to fighting with long bars. With a violent blow, Mayura slapped the staff out of his hand, she let go of hers too and started a attack with her foot while grinned at him when it hit. "I prefer close compat"  
ChatBlanch grinned back "Then let's have it your way" he positioned himself, apparently he would want to attack with his hands and so did Mayura. Both again launched a series of attacks, some of which hit and others failed or were blocked. In terms of techniques, both were the same. But ChatBlanch was stronger, Mayura noticed that it could also be the fact of the two Miraculouses who stole more energy then only a single one.  
But she also couldn't just cast off.  
She reached out again with one arm and tried to meet but ChatBlanch evaded and hit her which made her take a few steps back.  
Damn .. Hopefully Ladybug would come soon so she could give her the item with the Akuma and it would all be over.

Gabriel slept in his bed. Under normal circumstances he would have gotten out of bed hastily 3 times allready and would have rushed to his HQ. Paris, in its current state, was full of negative Emotions. But it was just impossible for him to feel it at the moment.  
Instead, his cell phone vibrated every now and then, which woke him up so slowly.  
"I thought I had it silently ..." Gabriel grumbled as he took the cell phone to see what was so important.  
He opened his eyes when he saw the headline and immediately stood up in his bed.  
'New opponent keeps Paris in suspense' 'Everything new about the fight with the white cat'  
'What's up with Mayura's new outfit?' Were just a few headlines he saw.  
He felt against his chest where he expected the Miraculous but he was no longer there. Obviously not.  
"How did she ?! Damn it!" he called as he tore off the covers and stood up. "This woman is driving me crazy!"  
He reached for his best jacket and dug out a pair of shoes. There was no time to get ready. After all, there were more important things to do.

The struggle between Mayura and ChatBlanch was in full swing. Neither of them was willing to give up.  
Again and again there were several exchanges of attacks and again and again both hit the other. But neither could really weaken each other, because both knew how to prevent the other from hitting a weak point.  
It was only when a yo-yo held ChatBlanch back that Mayura could really throw him against the next wall.  
Ladybug was finally back from her break.  
"Do you need help?" she grinned Mayura but before she could say anything ChatBlanch pulled the yo-yo so tight that it tore Ladybug off her feet, which then result in her fell from the roof she was standing on while ChatBlanch started a new attack. With a nifty attack, Mayura grabbed his arm, turned, and threw him over her shoulder on the floor. She put her foot on his chest and held his arm to immobilize him for at least a moment.  
"More like a ladybug who can devour amoks. Catch!" she took her Iteam which she used to create ChatBlanch and trew it to her. It landed only a few meters before Ladybug.  
But ChatBlanch who knew it was going to end, if Ladybug got the Iteam, use the Changs and took his arm to take Mayura and trow her on the floor, after all she was standing with one leg. He freed himself and ran towards the trailer that Ladybug was now targeting. Hoping her yo-yo would be faster, she threw it towards the Iteam to destroy it.  
It was like an action film, everything happened so quickly that you would have had to show it in slow motion to see what happened.  
For a few milliseconds, the yo-yo missed the Iteam ChatBlanch had grabbed, which now completely annihilated Mayura's plan.  
ChatBlanch had got the Iteam and then avoid the yo-yo by jumping on a roof.  
"tze" Ladybug hissed "Where are you at Cat Noir?" Her eyes turned to Mayura.  
The latter had already got up again and nodded to her before jumping onto the roof opposite ChatBlanch.  
"Then the fight would move on to the next round" she tought. 

the meantime, a few onlookers had come to the place at a safe distance so as not to be in the way or to be hit but to be able to see enough.  
"Some really didn't hesitate to see their heroes in action," thought Gabriel.  
He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head, the last thing he wanted now was that someone recognized him. Especially when he was out in his pajamas.  
He looked around. Somehow he had to get close enough to the fight and make Mayura understand that she would give the Miraculous back so he could help her.  
But that was easier said than expected, after all, he had no super powers and he wasn't keen to reveal that he was Harkmoth.  
So what should he do?

With Ladybug's help, Mayura was now trying to get to the Iteam that was now in ChatBlanch's possesion. But despite united forces, it was difficult for both. After all, they had never fought side by side and Mayura was not used to fighting in team, which turned out to be a handicap.  
Mayura fetched for a stroke but she had to stop because she suddenly found Ladybugs Yo-Yo a few meters in front of her what ChatBlanch now uses to finally pay back the blows and threw her with a kick on Ladybug which tore both on the ground.  
Mayura growled something "Where's your kitty at?"  
"He should come soon .." said Ladybug who was clearly uncomfortable in this position.  
Mayura got up quickly and held out her hand. "He's got nerves."  
Amazed by Mayura's sudden kindness, she took her hand and stood on two legs again.  
She immediately stamped in front of Mayura to protect her from ChatBlanch's attack with the yo-yo she is now using as a shield.  
"Do you have a plan?" she asked Mayura.  
"You mean besides destroying the Iteam somehow?"  
"Yes, except for the obvious ... Can't you take the amok out of it, or the Akuma? You creat it after all"  
"It has no use. I've already tried that."  
"Then change back, that may dissolve him."  
"The Miraculous doesn't work like this"  
"Then what do you think we should do !?" cried Ladybug a little louder now.  
"I attack him, you stay behind me. I try to hold him, destroy the Iteam and then you catch the butterfly and feather."  
"Can you do it?"  
"If you disagree with my idea, I would be happy to hear what you have to say"  
Ladybug feelt silence for a second. "Fine .. let's do it as you say"  
Mayura nodded and escaped the "Shield" to run to ChatBlanch, she dodged the attack, ducked and tore ChatBlanch in front of his legs, pulled him to the ground and just when she wanted to take the iteam from him, she felt a wave of weakness. Her vision blurred and a severe coughing fit came over her, which she could not control.  
"Not now!" Mayura begged but the white cat just grinned, that was after all his chancs."Bye bye little bird." he said to her and he kicked her in the stomach before kicking her off the roof into a dark alley.  
She hit the wall and went to the floor. The Peacock Miraculous feelt from her chest. Her dress and overall appearance changed.  
Her hair became deep black with occasional purple tears in it. Her hair was no longer as short as Mayuras, they just went over her shoulders and she still kept the mask.  
Her neck was now adorned with a simple ribbon with the Miraculous and Nooro in it. She continued to wear a dress which now opened to the side and many small factions. Only her boots were unchanged.  
Gabriel would have been proud of her version. But Nathalie had other worries.  
Everything turned for a moment and her body ached terribly. But she couldn't give up. Not here. Not now.  
She slowly crawled onto her legs and only now did she notice the change in her outfit.  
"W-what the?"  
"Mayura!" a voice called her and she came closer. But it was neither Ladybugs nor ChatBlanchs. It was Gabriel's. What was he doing here Why was he here?  
Quick steps came closer until she could see his worried face.  
But before he could get any closer, Mayura heard a new voice, it was Ladybugs. She had no chances alone. She quickly looked in Gabriel's direction and then hopped up the wall back to the fight. With just one Miraculous, her body immediately felt lighter.  
She landed back on the roof and before ChatBlanch could notice him, she ran around from behind and fell off the roof with him.  
"M-Mayura !?" exclaimed Ladybug who was only able to see for a short moment.  
Mayura had just saved her again.  
"My Lady!" now cried a familiar voice for Ladybug. Cat Noir was finally back who landed in front of her and held out her hand to help her up. "I'm sorry it took but don't worry your knight in shi-"  
"Hey I know, now listen" interrupted Ladybug. "There are more important things." She stood on tip of her toes and whispered in his ear. "Mayura seems to have lost her second Miraculous. Go into the alley and get it I'll go and help her catch the amok."  
Cat Noir nodded "I understand .." And with these words he jumped towards the alley.  
Ladybug jumped after Mayura. She had ChatBlanch firmly under control. "You sure take your time, lady" Mayura said.   
Ladybug just rolled her eyes and went to both. "Helping your enemy is new and unfamiliar."  
"Let me go .." ChatBlanch growled but Mayura had a firm grip on her.  
"Are you the new Hawkmoth now?" Ladybug asked her when she took the Iteam.  
As if Gabriel would allowed that. "Temporarily. You can call me Aglais." she grinned at her.  
Ladybug looked at the pendant and a short second before destroying it she could see the picture in it. Wasn't that ... Adrian's parents and his assistant? But there where all so young...  
The glass broke and the butterfly and its feathers came out.  
Ladybug dropped the pendant and caught both.  
Mayura now Aglais let go of the dissolving ChatBlanch and finally this nightmare was over. At least hers was over, Ladybugs was just beginning.  
Immediately after catching the feather and butterfly, she pulled Ladybug towards her. She wouldn't miss out on the Changs doing what she created ChatBlanch for.  
She had quickly taken an earring before Ladybug could react, and her costume was beginning to dissolve.  
"What are you doing!?" Ladybug screamt  
"We never agreed a ceasefire." Aglais replied, "Don't take it personally." She also took the second earring and Ladybug was back to Marinette who had tears in her eyes.   
"W-why? .. why are you doing this? ..." she stammered.  
Aglais released her. "He needs them for his wish .."  
"The wish has a consequence! he must not get it!"  
"He knows that .."  
"And still he wants it? What does he want with it?"  
"He's getting something he lost a long time ago."  
Aglais closed her hand in which the earrings were. "You'll get them back after the wish. Goodbye."   
With these words, Aglais said goodbye and left Marinette behind  
"Wait!" she called but there was no point.

Aglais jumped back on the roof and was and looked around. There was no trace of Cat Noir.  
She was about to go back into the alley where Gabriel was to get the Miraculous and fetch him when it jumped to her roof. He had taken the Miraculous and also changed. Unlike Mayura, he had chosen a simpler design again as he does as Hawkmoth. He wore no mask like she did when she was Mayura. His hair was a deep dark blue.  
"Mayura?" he called and she looked at him in amazement. She had swapped. But he seemed furious. She could feel it through Nooro. But his posture was also more than clear. He stomps towards her. "What were you actually thinking? Are you still to be saved? Do you know what dangers you have exposed yourself to?"  
He stops a few meters in front of her and Aglais suddenly noticed another feeling.  
"I was afraid for you ..." he whispered softly.  
Aglais, unsure of what to do, held out his hand with the earrings and Hawkmoth's eyes widened. "You have"  
"So at least not everything was pointless .." she smiled wearily at him. In the end she was her powers.  
He saw her with wide eyes and then opened his hand in which the cat Miraculous was.  
"That means ... We both have ..."  
Aglais nodded. "You can get your wish now.


	11. in another time maybe

Aglais found it difficult to breathe. Her lungs burned like wildfire trying to devour and burn everything in her. Every breath she took made the coal glow. She had used the two miraculouses for far too long. And then there was the fight with ChatBlanch, it was just too much. But despite the pain, she was smiling. She had done it, they had the Miraculouse of Cat Noir and Ladybug in their possesion.  
Another coughing fit came over her and she clung tightly to Gabriel, who, of course, carried her home in his arms across the roofs.  
"Hold on a little longer ..." he whispered softly. "We're almost there"  
Aglais nodded as she tried desperately to get the fit under control.  
Through the open window on the first floor in which Adrian's room was located, they entered the villa. Adrien was not there, which did not surprise Gabriel in particular. After all, he had made the terrible discovery that his own son had been Cat Noir. How was he supposed to get on with it? And how should he behave towards him now?  
He would deal with these questions later, Nathalie was more important now.  
Carefully he carried her to the guest room which had long become her room and so he put her on the bed. He carefully removed the miraculous from her necklaces and a purple light changed her from Aglais back to Nathalie, but another coughing fit made her sit upright in bed.  
"Nathalie" Gabriel cried desperately but she only raised one hand to calm him down  
"I'm allright .. afterall .... it is no longer .. as bad as at the beginning .."  
Gabriel sat down on the bed with her and with one hand he gently pressed her head to his chest. The fluffy thing about his suit made Nathalie feel like she was lying on a pillow made only of feathers.  
"You shouldn't have done that .."  
"But I wanted to. And we have the Miraculouse." she replied and closed her eyes for a moment. It was too convenient not to do it.  
"But now you have to suffer pain again .."  
"I'm fine, Gabriel." Nathalie assured him.  
Gabriel remained silent and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Take a break." he said while letting go of her.  
Nathalie nodded "I will."  
With these words Gabriel took off the Miraculous and left Nathalie so that she could rest. He closed the door quietly and took a few steps until he saw Adrien, who was more or less adept at sneaking into the villa.  
The blond boy who was otherwise so radiant now looked cloudy and sad. He hung his head and trotted up the stairs, he didn't seem to care if he was seen or not.  
Gabriel broke it to see his own son this way. The last time when he saw him this sad, he had to tell him that his mother had 'disappeared'. No, maybe he was even sadder now.  
Gabriel decided to hide so that Adrien didn't notice him. He couldn't think of any encouraged words to say to his son, so he decided it was the best.  
He waited for Adrien to arrive in his room and then went to his room. He had to think about what he was doing with the wish, how he would face Adrien and how he could help Nathalie. He couldn´t think of even try to sleep.

"Did I do the wrong thing?" Nathalie whispered to Duusu. She couldn't really think of sleeping either.  
"Does it feel that way to you?" Duusu replied  
"I feel like I've gone too far ..." Nathalie admitted, "There were kids .. And Marinette has been here a few times. She looked like a bright, friendly young girl. I didn't wanted to make her cry like that .. "  
Duusu was silent. Even though she was an old magical being, she had no answer to Nathalie's question.  
"You told her she'd get the miraculoues back."  
Nathalie, who had just looked at the ceiling, now turned her head to her little blue friend.  
"If Gabriel desires and Emilie is back, he won't be used for the Miraculouse anymore. I think he'll give it back."  
"The wish still had a consequence .. Somebody will die in Emilie's place ..." Duusu said softly.  
"Why is there this rule?" asked Nathalie  
"Because the two Miraculouse shouldn't be there to fulfill desires. It would upset the balance of the world ..."  
"The Miraclouse took Emilie's life, wasn't that also an imbalance? By wanting this mistake it would be restored."  
Duusu sank her head "I don't know if that works ..."

Gabriel had put the miraculouse on his desk while he kept walking up and down. What should he do? How should he use the wish? He knew the consequences he had read about it from Grimoar.  
He wanted to get Emilie back, Adrien had earned a mother who was there for him, and Emilie had also earned him a second chanc in his eyes and not the fate of sleeping in a coffin forever. However, he didn't want to risk Nathalie becoming the victim of the wish. He didn't want anyone to get that curse like it had happened to him. He also loved Nathalie, but he also loved Emilie, which confused him completely. He never saw himself as someone who could fall in love with two women at the same time.  
But he felt even more obliged to bring Emilie back, for Adrien and also because he had spent many years of her life with her. But he was also aware that he should tell her that he had fallen in love with Nathalie.  
Gabriel sighed loudly once, stopped and massaged his temple with his fingertips. From all the thinking, he started to hurt his head.  
"Master? .." Nooro said carefully.  
"What should I do?" Gabriel asked softly "If only I could go back in time ..."  
Nooro was silent. He would never give Gabriel the idea of doing this.  
Gabriel's gaze fell on Ladybug's earrings, which shimmered gently in the moonlight.  
Next to it was the ring, which was wrapped in a deep black.  
"Can you go back in time? .."  
"No way .." Nooro thought, Gabriel had decided to use the wish on his own. "  
"I ... don't know. In the history of the Miraculouse, not many have been given a wish ..."  
"I could try."  
"Master, are you sure?"  
"Do I have a choice, Nooro? How else should I save both Adrien and you?"  
Nooro had nothing to say about it, especially because Gabriel, if he had an idea in his head, could only dissuade a few of them. And Nooro was not one of those people.  
"I have to try"

A soft light shone through the large window in Gabriel's bedroom as he slowly opened his eyes. Did it work?  
He slowly stood up in his bed and reached for his chest. There was no miraculous. There was no one to be found on his ears either, and the Cat Noir ring was no longer there.  
He quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to look in the large mirror. In fact, he looked at least a few years younger.  
It had worked! So he had actually managed to travel back in time.  
Only the Miraculouse were gone. Was that the price? Could he never go back?  
He looked at himself in the mirror. What should he do next?  
There was no way back. And yet the thought started to make him nervous.

Nathalie was in the large dining room with Emilie at the same time. Nathalie, as always, had her tablet in hand and went through the plan for the day while Emilie was sitting at the table drinking coffee.  
"Is it really okay that you drink so much coffee?" Nathalie wondered after she finished the plan and no further questions came up.  
Emilie smiled at her. "I talked to the doctor. A cup is in order, thanks for your concerns."  
Nathalie smiled back gently "I'm still glad that your child's wish has finally come true."  
"Yeah me too, how about you?"  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"When are you going to have children?"  
Nathalie's cheeks blushed a little "I don't think I'm ready for it."  
"Nath, you are a beautiful young woman. And yet you only spend your days working."  
"I'm happy with it."  
When the dining room door opened, both women turned their heads towards him.  
"Good morning, Honey," said Emilie, smiling.  
"Good morning, sir"  
A big smile spread over Gabriel's face and without thinking about it for a long time he hugged both women in his arms  
"Good morning you two ..."


	12. The Truth hurts sometimes

Gabriel stayed in the hug with Emilie and Nathalie for a while. He couldn't believe that it had really worked.  
"Sweetheart?" Emilie said confused.  
"I am allright" said Gabriel and released himself from the hug.  
Both looked at him in surprise. Especially Nathalie didn't really know what to do with it.  
She was just about to take her tray out to read Gabriel's schedule, but he raised his hand. He wasn't here for that.  
"Nathalie would you leave us alone for a moment? I have to talk to Emilie in private"  
"Of course sir." She took her tray and left the room  
"What is it, darling?" Emilie asked curiously.  
"I have to talk to you about important issues .."  
But that was easier said than done. How was he supposed to explain everything that would happen in the next few years without her thinking that he was insane. He didn't even have evidence with him that he was from the future where she would be in a magical coma, and that he would cover it up with Nathalie's support to get her back.  
Above all, he didn't want to expose her to unnecessary stress, after all, she was pregnant with Adrien. But hiding it and just reliving the time when she was "back" seemed just as wrong to him.  
He carefully took a chair and sat down.  
"Please don't consider me completely crazy for the next words, because I assure you they are true and I'm not crazy."  
Emilie now looked at her husband in surprise and Gabriel began to speak carefully.  
"I come from the future, in a few months you will tell me about so-called miraculouses, magical jewels that give you supernatural powers. We will find them with Nathalie's help and we will both use one each. I the one of the butterfly and you the one of the peacock. "  
Emilie's eyes were now wide open. She had actually only heard of Miraculousen a few days ago and wanted to tell Gabriel about it.  
"But yours will be broken, Emilie. You will continue to use it despite the risks until it is too late." Gabriel took Emilie's hands and looked deep into her eyes. "When Adrien is 13 your strength will have reached its limit and you will fall into a coma that you will never wake up from."  
Emilie's mouth was now wide open and she was missing the words. Not every day you get spoiled the next 14 years of your life.  
But Gabriel was not yet at the end of his story.  
"I have been trying to get two more miraculouses for over a year. They one from Ladybug and the black cat. They are told that they should fulfill wishes and they have that, because that's how I came here."  
Emilie shook her head uncertainly "But .. then .. why did you-"  
Gabriel interrupted her by raising his hand.  
"Why I didn't use her to bring you back but to travel time? Because I don't want to save you from falling into a coma. I want Adrien to lose his mother for a year. He needs you, Emilie."  
"But the Miraculouse could-" Emiie started again but Gabriel cut her off again. This time his tone also sounded more severe  
"Nothing these jewels can do is worth that you go away a year and be in a coma." he said and Emilie had to smile slightly. She raised her hand to stroke Gabriel's cheek but he backed away a little. Now the worst part came. He would have to break Emilie's heart.  
"There's something else ..." he admitted quietly.  
"Even more?" said Emilie, who so far had apparently quickly accepted her future and apparently even believed him.  
Or doesn't she believe him and that's why she was so calm?  
"It concerns Nathalie .."  
"Nath? What happened to her?"  
"In the future there will be an event where I almost get blown up and she uses the peacock's miraculous to save me. It is only still afflicted and like you she gets sick from using it."  
The corners of Emilie's mouth dropped. She was touched that Nathalie would take that to save her but she wanted just as little that her best friend got so sick and took this risk that could seem to cause her to fall into a coma.  
"Her health will suffer a lot .. to the point where she often has dizzy spells and also breaks down. But she will continue to give me the wish. That was the second point why I used the Miraculouse to come here. I also wanted to save her from this fate. "  
added Gabriel.  
"So you wanted to save her and me?"  
Gabriel nodded. But there was still more.  
"And because I had to talk to you. I want to save everyone from the future I come from. Adrien  
his mother should always have at every stage of his life. I cannot bear this responsibility alone.  
But I also have to confess something to you. "  
Gabriel's entire chest suddenly contracted and it felt as if he had bricks in his stomach that made it difficult for him to breathe. It also felt like he had a lump in his throat.  
"I .. I will develop feelings for Nathalie in the future ... So sooner I will notice that my feelings will never go away ... and discover that she also has feelings for me during this time."  
Emilie was speechless. She couldn't say a word and it was impossible for Gabriel to find out what she was feeling. Was she angry? Probably. Definitely hurt too. And shocked. But it was impossible for him to read those feelings on her face.  
It was quiet for a while. Nobody knew what to say. Gabriel didn't know whether to say more about it. He wished much more that Emilie would react somehow. She could even slap him in the face, he deserved it, but any reaction instead of silence would be something.  
Instead, the door was opened and Nathalie stood in the room with a bright red face  
"You have something?!" called her. Apparently she had been listening.  
How could she not have? Gabriel wasn't exactly speaking quietly. she had probably stopped at the door when she said "I'm coming from the future".  
Both eyes were now on her while she completely lost her composure.  
'Did this Nathalie already have feelings for him?' it shot through Gabriel's head.  
With Nathalie's bright red head, Emilie started to smile slightly.  
"Shocking I know," she said softly. Nathalie rarely lost her composure. She was always in control of her feelings.  
"Did you know about it?"  
"I knew that you loved him and he loved you. I just never expected that it would take you so long to realize that." Emilie said and now Gabriel was the one who was shocked.  
Why could she accept it so calmly? because she always knew? But they had been together for 7 years and had been married for 5.  
Emilie looked at both and sighed softly once. "Why do you think I tried to bring you close so often? But you didn't want to see the obvious. And after it apparently ended with the two of you, and I looked after Gabriel, I developed feelings for him. I thought you had no feelings for each other at the time. After all, I asked you if that's okay with you, didn't I, Nath? "  
Nath turned his head awkwardly. "Yes that's true.."  
"You just both thought the other would never fall in love with you, right?"  
Now Gabriel and Nathalie both look at the ground, embarrassed. Direct hit.  
Emilie sighed "You are incorrigible ..."  
"But I really loved you back when I asked you if you wanted to be with me!" Gabriel said and Emilie gave him a slight smile  
"I know. Otherwise I would never have said 'yes'. I also know that Nathalie gave up the feelings to you, that was the second reason why I said 'yes', otherwise I would never have agreed to this. But you both seem easy to belong together. "  
She stroked once on the stomach where Adrien had just kicked himself.  
"You are aware that you have chosen an unfavorable time?" said Emilie  
"I couldn't exactly determine the time when I would come back ..." Gabriel admitted  
"You will have a son .."  
"I know..."  
"And I tell you, you will be there for him."  
"Naturally!"  
"So it's decided."  
"Wait what?"  
Gabriel looked at her in confusion.  
"It's obvious. The two of us are getting divorced, but you will continue to raise Gabriel with me.  
Gabriel's eyes widened. His mouth was open. Why did she take it so easy?  
"Listen, I always knew that both of you, even if you tried not to do it, always loved each other in the heart. I was always aware of that. And I just want Adrien to grow up with his father."  
Nathalie also spoke up again. "But, your villa, the life you have built yourself .."  
"She's right. What about it?"  
"The villa is big enough so that we can all live together here, right?"  
"D-Yes," Gabriel said sheepishly.  
"Then that's regulated."  
Nathalie and Gabriel now looked at each other for help. Both were confused as to why Emilie decided everything so easily and both hoped the other would say something about it.  
Emilie sighed once, shaking her head.  
"We separate Gabriel, and of course divorce, that's perfectly fine for me."  
"But.."  
"No buts" she interrupted him now.  
"I really think you fit together, and deserves the chance to try. Our attempt at a happy marriage doesn't seem to work."  
Silence filled the room again.  
Gabriel would never have expected Emilie to simply accept this. He thought more that they would fight, she would yell at him, which she had every right to. But she just accepted it. She didn't even scream.  
"are you sure?" Nathalie asks carefully  
"I am," said Emile, standing up  
"If you would excuse me. I have something to do now." With these words, she left the room and forced Nathalie to walk briefly past, then left both of them alone in the room.  
Both quickly looked at the floor. Did Emilie want something to happen?  
"So .. are you from the future?"  
Gabriel nodded "and you listened"  
"How could I not have listened to something like that?"  
"True again .."  
"How .. How do you know I have feelings for you?"  
Gabriel scratched his head in embarrassment. "It's a long story .. But in the future you will have a lover at some point"  
"Lover?"  
"Yes, someone with whom you get on well. His name was Jean, I believe. André and Audrey Bourgeois' butler."  
Nathalie looked at him in surprise. She had been touched by Jean a few times but had never spoken to him much.  
"Oh .." she just said  
And Gabriel smiled  
"Just talk to him at the next opportunity. You will become good friends. I'm sure of that."


End file.
